Captain Medea
by williepotner
Summary: Captain Medea swore off love when she became captain. But could a meeting with Captain Jack Sparrow change that?


* * *

I don't own Jack, Gibbs, the pearl, etc. Simply just my imagination. 

I wrote this because I got writer's block for Bloody Pirates and just started writing to get some ideas out of my system but then it turned into a whole story and here it is : And I know it's long but I put in the little line things to break it up some.

* * *

"Oh, Alexander. Look how beautiful our daughter is," Isabella said to her husband as she held her newborn. 

Alexander replied jokingly, "Oh, I don't know. I get the feeling she's going to be such a troublemaker. We should name her after you then, since she'll be just like you."

Isabella smiled at her husband. "Don't say things like that Alexander. Isabel is going to grow up into a beautiful young lady and marry a nice rich man so she can take care of us. Oh, look. She's opened her eyes. Aren't those the most precious blue eyes you've ever seen?"

* * *

Twenty three years later those precious blue eyes looked out over the ocean from the helm of the _Passion's Revenge_, one of the most notorious pirate ships sailing the seven seas. No one knew for sure who the captain was, just that her name was Captain Medea. Captain Medea has supposedly been sailing the seas for nearly a hundred years now, Isabel Luna knew better. 

About a hundred and fifty years previous the first Captain Medea, better known to most as Elizabeth Jackson, acquired a ship and renamed it _Passion's Revenge_ for Elizabeth had been a rather well-educated woman for women of the time. Her mother paid many tutors to teach Elizabeth how to read in hopes that their fortune and Elizabeth's good looks and some intelligence would get her married off to some prince.

Elizabeth happened to read a Greek story called _Medea_ whilst she was still living in the home of the two that raised her. A year and a half later Elizabeth's family lost everything when they were robbed. Her mother hung herself the next morning and when her father learned of this he put the barrel of his gun in his mouth. Elizabeth tried anything to get money and found that she was rather skilled in learning about ships. She disguised herself as a man and became a stowaway on a ship where she learned everything she possibly could about them.

About three years after becoming a stowaway, the ship Elizabeth was on was attacked by pirates. Elizabeth was caught and put in the brig. After several times of swearing her loyalty to the ship the captain decided to make her one of his crew. She quickly made her way up through the ranks.

Six years after she became the first mate her ship was brutally attacked. Elizabeth was one of seven survivors. Elizabeth and the other six crewmates found a longboat amongst the wreckage and used it to get to the nearest port. There they commandeered another ship and decided to name Elizabeth captain. Elizabeth remembered the story of Medea and used that story to inspire the name of the ship. She also told the crew to begin addressing her as Captain Medea. It was then she revealed to them that she was in fact a woman.

Some of the crewmates were furious and deserted her. Only four remained including Captain Medea. She was able to build up her crew and when she decided to retire she named another woman captain. And when that woman wanted to retire she named another woman captain. It continued this way until Isabel became captain.

Being Captain Medea had only a few simple rules; appoint another woman to be Captain Medea when you retire, never surrender to the law, never let the ship be destroyed, and never fall in love with a man for men cause women to do stupid things that a captain should not do.

Isabel followed these rules as she sailed the ocean until one day she docked at Tortuga and everything changed.

"Alright men and women," Isabel began, "You have three days. On the third day we sail at high tide. You five, there. Come over here."

The crew left except for Isabel, her first mate, and the five crewmates she had asked to stay.

"Here's a list of supplies we need. You five will go with Maria and get these supplies. Once the supplies are on the ship you may go wander around Tortuga until we leave, savvy?"

A chorus of "Aye, cap'n" met her ears. She nodded, satisfied, and made her way toward a bar. Little did she know the captain of the _Black Pearl_ would make his appearance in that same bar later on in the evening.

* * *

He walked into the bar to see whores and drunken pirates covering nearly every inch of the place. He went to go sit at his usual table to find a woman sitting there alone sipping a bottle of rum. She had dark brown wavy hair that flowed down to the middle of her back. The top of her head was covered in a black tricorn hat that revealed a little bit of a green sash tied around part of her forehead. She wore a long black jacket, similar to his own, and a pair of britches stuffed into boots. He couldn't see her face however. 

Noticing that her bottle was almost empty he went up to the bar. "Two bottles of rum," he said as he placed money on the counter. The barmaid quickly produced the two bottles and he made his way over to his table.

"I do believe that you are sitting at my table love."

"I don't see your name on it," Isabel retorted. Jack was slightly taken aback but sat down anyway and set her bottle of rum in the middle of the table.

"Name's Captain Jack Sparrow."

Isabel remained unflinching.

"Captain of the _Bla_-"

"I know who you are Mr. Sparrow and of your ship."

"Ah. Well, what's your name love?"

"I don't see how my name is any of your business."

Jack was confused. Had he slept with this woman before? Is that why she's being so callous? No, he couldn't have. She didn't look familiar at all.

Each of them sat in silence for a moment, watching the other drink their rum.

Awhile later she finally spoke.

"If you'll excuse me Mr. Sparrow I must attend to a previous engagement."

"It's Captain Sparrow," he said as she stood up.

"Goodnight Mr. Sparrow."

"Goodnight love." But she was already at the door. He would follow her, of course. Maybe where she was going would give him clues as to who she is.

Jack got up and attempted to quickly make his way through the whores and drunks. Once he got outside he saw her in the distance. He jogged as quietly as he could toward her. Then he noticed another man walking next to her. Jack was getting closer. Finally he could hear talking.

"Jack's around here someone Elizabeth," he heard the man say. So her name was Elizabeth? But why would she be looking for him, she was just sitting in the bar with him. Then he realized who the pair was.

"Young William and Elizabeth."

"Jack, there you are," Will said.

"And, may I ask, what brings you to the lovely town of Tortuga?"

"We found something that you might be interested in," Elizabeth said as she held up her hand.

Isabel was back in her cabin studying her newly acquired map. She was having some difficulty wiping off the blood of the previous owner without making the map illegible. At the top the map read "The Lost City".

Jack was sitting across the table from Will and Elizabeth in his cabin, studying the metal coin in his hands.

"Those symbols on there are nothing like I've ever seen. Do you know what they are?"

"Tell me, William, have you ever heard of the lost city of Atlantis?"

"That city is just a myth, it was never real," Elizabeth said.

"Oh but it is real. And we're going to find it. But first, we need to find the map," Jack said with a grin.

* * *

Three days later Isabel and her crew were far out to sea. They had begun their search for Atlantis.

* * *

Back on the _Black Pearl _Jack looked at his compass. 

"Jack," Elizabeth began, "If you have that compass, why do we need a map?"

"The one who holds the map holds the key to the city. If we just used my compass to get there we would be unable to get in."

"Cap'n, there's a ship up ahead!" The crewman in the crow's nest called out. Jack smirked.

"Raise the colors lads! Prepare to fight!"

"Cap'n, ship approaching!" Isabel grinned.

"Raise the colors! Drop the starboard anchor! Ready the guns!"

"Cap'n, they're turning around!"

"Jack," Will began to ask, "Are they going to attack us?"

"I believe that they are. Gibbs!"

"Yes captain?"

"While everyone is fighting I'm going to go over there and see if I can find the map so I'm leaving you in charge of the battle, savvy?"

"Aye captain."

"Cap'n! It's the _Passion's Revenge_!"

"Cap'n! It's the _Black Pearl_!"

Isabel smiled. "It's about time someone sunk the _Pearl_."

Soon the two ships were next to each other, both ready to fire. Then he saw her.

"Well, well, well. So nice to see you again Mr. Sparrow," she said with a smirk.

"You-you are Captain Medea?" Jack stuttered back. He groaned. The mysterious woman who had been stuck in his head since their meeting in Tortuga was captain of a rival pirate ship.

He was brought back to reality when he heard her yell, "Fire!"

"Fire!"

A chorus of cannons and gunshots soon filled the air. Members of her crew were preparing to swing over to the _Pearl_. He heard Gibbs yell at the crewmates to jump over to the _Revenge_. He made sure he still had his compass and prepared to go over to her ship. He prayed for the first time in his life that he wouldn't have to fight her, the only woman that he truly could not keep his mind off of.

He swung over to her ship when some of his crew did and took out his compass. He would glance down at it to make sure he wasn't going in the wrong direction. His compass was taking him straight toward the helm, straight toward her. She was fighting one of his own crew. She was winning, it was obvious. Then he realized that the door to her cabin was right below the helm. He went through the doors.

The compass started spinning when he was in the middle of the room. There was seemingly nothing beneath him. He bent down and inspected the floor. There were no loose floorboards. Then the compass pointed in another direction. It kept moving until it was pointing right behind him.

Standing in the doorway was her. She was holding her sword out, covered in fresh blood.

"Looking for something Mr. Sparrow? Because I can assure you, whatever it is, is not here."

"Where is the map to the lost city? I know you have it."

"But I don't. The man I tried to steal it from was able to get away after injuring my leg."

"But my compass led me here, so it must be here."

"Your compass never told you to what it was leading you to, did it?"

"Well, no but-"

"Did you ever stop to think that you wanted something else more than the map? Hmm?"

"Well, no but-"

"But you don't want to admit to your crew that you led them to something else entirely so you keep telling yourself that I must have the map."

"No! That's not it at all."

"Do you really expect me to believe that Mr. Sparrow?"

"It's Captain Sparrow."

"If you don't mind Mr. Sparrow, I would like for your crewmates to get off my ship now."

"No, not until I have the map," he drew his sword.

She attacked first, but he blocked. She took another step forward, and much to her surprise, so did he. She dodged his blade as he tried to get her in the side. She took another step forward and he blocked it perfectly. They continued to fight, getting closer and closer together. Soon not only did they have to block each other, but they had to be careful about their own blades getting too close.

"Give me the map love."

"I don't have your map Mr. Sparrow."

They both were breathing heavily; they had been fighting for some time now. He was getting rather turned on by it. She was trying to ignore the warmth coursing through her entire body.

"At least tell me where it is love."

"I don't know where it is Mr. Sparrow."

"Tell me your name then."

"Surely you jest Mr. Sparrow. I thought it would be obvious what my name is from just knowing the name of my ship."

"I don't jest love. You're obviously not the original Captain Medea, so you must have another name."

"The only name you'll ever know me by Mr. Sparrow is Captain Medea."

He almost wasn't able to block her strike. The pair was a mere foot apart, still trying to attack each other.

"Give me the map love."

"How many times must I tell you Mr. Sparrow, I don't have it."

"Don't lie to me love."

"I'm not Mr. Sparrow."

He moved forward so she was forced to move back. He moved forward again. She couldn't back up anymore; her back was against the wall.

"I'm going to ask you one more time love, where is it?" he said in a low whisper.

"I don't know Mr. Sparrow."

He moved closer to her so their bodies were just barely touching, his heavy breathing moving her hair slightly. She could feel the metal blade of the swords pushed closer toward her. She could also feel something else.

"Once again Mr. Sparrow, I ask, are you sure your compass was leading you to the map?"

He realized how close he was to her, and that he was turned on by the whole situation. He turned red.

"Are you blushing Mr. Sparrow? The most notorious womanizer, blushing?" She smirked. She used his moment of weakness to make a few steps and some well aimed strikes of her blade to make him be the one against the wall.

"Looks like I win Mr. Sparrow," she said, her face mere centimeters from his.

"Cap'n," a crewmate entered suddenly. Isabel backed away slightly from Jack. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You didn't interrupt anything."

"The crew of the _Pearl _has surrendered."

"Good. Looks like my crew won too Mr. Sparrow. Search their ship for anything of value. Tie the _Pearl_'s crew to the mast, along with this one," she said as she glanced at him.

The crewmate nodded before grabbing Jack. Isabel followed.

* * *

Soon the crew had the ship completely searched and the crew tied to the mast. Isabel was looking through what her crew had found and stumbled upon a coin. 

She walked up to Jack, coin in hand. "Thanks for this, I'll be able to use it when I get to Atlantis." She smirked.

"Ah, but you don't have the map love."

"Oh silly me. It's right here," she pulled it out of her jacket and unrolled it for Jack to see.

"The map to the lost city," he stammered. She rolled it back up.

"Yes, and it's mine. Alright men and women, let's get back over to our ship. And Mr. Sparrow, have fun trying to get untied." She walked away with a smirk on her face and her hips swaying. It was torturing him.

The moment her crew got back over to her ship she began to yell orders to get them as far away from the _Pearl_ as quickly as possible. After all, she wanted to get to Atlantis first, and if they didn't get away quickly then he could follow close enough behind them that he could still get the map.

* * *

He was frustrated. She had tied everyone in his crew to his ship and then left with the map. And he still didn't know her name. 

As he watched her sail away he began to bark orders at his crew to get them all untied. Several hours later they had managed to free themselves.

"We stop at nothing until we catch up to that ship!" Jack yelled before taking the wheel.

He opened up his compass and began to sail in the direction it told him for now he knew that the two things he wanted the most, that map and that woman, were in the same place. Of course, he only wanted her just so he could get his revenge. At least, that's what he kept telling himself.

* * *

She relinquished the wheel to a crewmate after she was sure he knew the heading. She went down to her cabin and closed the door. Immediately the memory of what had happened that day came flooding back to her. Especially what she had felt when they were so close to each other. She tried to rationalize that it was just in the heat of the battle, but she couldn't remember any other times she had felt like that in the heat of the battle. Perhaps she had simply forgotten what it felt like to fight someone who was as skilled with a sword as her. Yes, that must be it. 

That night however, the memory continued to replay in her dreams. His face would be burned into her memory forever.

* * *

"Captain? I think I should take over for a little bit, so you can get your rest," a concerned Gibbs said to Jack. 

He hesitated, then allowed Gibbs to take over. He went down to his cabin and laid down on the bed, images of what had happened that day playing over in his head. He remembered how good she smelled, like the ocean. And her piercing blue eyes. He remembered how good it felt to be close to her. That night he dreamed of only her, and not of his ship or the ocean.

* * *

"Cap'n. Cap'n, you need to wake up," Isabel heard her crewmate say. She groaned in response. 

"Cap'n, we may have found something."

Isabel sat up with a grin on her face. She got out of her bed and got dressed as quickly as she possibly could and went out onto the helm.

Sitting out in the middle of the ocean was a door with an inscription on it. The lettering was similar to that of the coin she had gotten from Jack.

"Alright, I want Thomas, Anne, Joseph, Matthew, Eileen, and Rose to come with me. Maria, if anything should happen to me out there, I want you to be the next Captain Medea."

"Of course captain."

Isabel plus the six crewmates she had picked to go with her climbed down into a longboat and rowed their way over to the door.

"Cap'n, may I ask, how are we to get in?" Anne inquired.

"Well, the one who holds the map to Atlantis holds the key to the city so," Isabel took out the map, "there must be some clue as to how to unlock the door on here somewhere."

The seven of them studied the map searching for any possible clue. A couple hours later Isabel exclaimed "Aha!"

"Cap'n! We found them!" Gibbs exclaimed as he rushed into Jack's cabin. Jack practically jumped out of bed.

"Good," he said with a smirk on his face.

Isabel took the coin out of her pocket.

"What does the coin have to do with opening the door?" asked Matthew.

"The one who holds the map holds the key to the city. This map is thicker than most and see that spot there? In the corner? The markings on that spot match exactly one side of this coin so if I place the coin on the spot," Isabel put the coin to the paper but nothing happened.

Joseph felt the need to point out this fact, "Nothing happened."

"Wait just a moment; see the numbers around the side of the coin facing us? And see the numbers in the other three corners with an R or L before them? It's a combination lock and the R's and L are right and left. All we have to do is figure out the right order the numbers go in. Let's see, R42, L3, and R7."

Isabel turned the coin but still nothing happened. She tried 7, 3, and then was interrupted.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Captain Medea."

She turned to see his face smirking at her.

"Mr. Sp-sparrow?" She stuttered. "How did you manage to get here so fast?"

"Well love, it took awhile to get untied but since the _Pearl _is the fastest ship in the Caribbean, it wasn't too hard to catch up, savvy? So, how do we get in love?"

"I don't know, Mr. Sparrow. We've been sitting here for hours unable to figure it out."

"Don't bother lying to me love, we've been sitting here for enough time to know that you have some idea as to how to get the key," Jack said, Gibbs, Will, and Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

Isabel growled to herself before trying 7, 3, 42 again. This time something happened. The picture of the coin was mechanized to split in two to reveal a very small silver key hiding in the map.

"The one who holds the map-" Isabel began with a smirk.

"Holds the key to the city," Jack finished with a grin.

"Now we just have to find the keyhole," Joseph said.

"What do you mean? The keyhole is right-" Thomas began before he realized that there was in fact no keyhole.

"Hold on a minute love," Jack said as he attempted to climb over to Isabel's longboat.

"William, you come with us. Gibbs and Elizabeth, guard the boat." He said before grabbing the map and coin from her hands.

"You thief! Give those back to me, they're mine!"

"Actually love, you stole the map from someone else and you stole the coin from me. So really, neither of these are yours." Jack said before placing the coin on the door.

Just like the map, a small circle broke in two and mechanically moved to reveal a hidden keyhole. Isabel pushed Jack out of her way so she could put the key in the hole, not realizing how close he was to her.

Jack, however, realized their closeness right away. Her scent filled his nostrils and he felt intoxicated just standing near her.

Suddenly the door opened revealing a staircase.

"Anne and Matthew, stay with the boat," Isabel said before stepping onto the first step. Jack followed her, he was followed by Joseph, who was followed by Will, who was followed by Eileen, who was followed by Rose, who was followed by Thomas.

About ten steps up the stairs changed. It was level ground for awhile, before it changed to stairs going down.

They walked down the stairs for about twenty steps before Isabel slipped. Jack caught her.

"Ow!" She exclaimed. She had twisted her ankle slightly, but it was already starting to swell. He picked her up and began to walk down the stairs again.

"Mr. Sparrow, I demand that you put me down right this instant," she said, but she didn't mean it. She enjoyed being in his arms, even though her ankle hurt.

Wait, what was she thinking? She was being held by the most notorious womanizer in the world.

He was having similar thoughts. He enjoyed the feeling of her being close to him.

They continued down the stairs, her arms were crossed across her chest and she was doing the best she could to stay away from him, despite him holding her. Finally they reached a marble pathway that led to a door.

"Now how do we get through this door love?"

"I don't know, Mr. Sparrow. But maybe if you put me down I'd be able to figure it out."

"I can't do that love."

"Why not?"

"Well, first of all love, I don't know your name. Secondly, you're hurt."

"I can walk just fine Mr. Sparrow."

"I still don't know your name love."

While the pair was busy arguing the others had been studying the door.

"Where's the map?" Will asked suddenly.

"In my pocket," Jack replied.

"Can I have it?"

"I can't really get it out right now."

"If you would put me down you could."

"But I don't know your name love."

"Just tell him your name so he can give me the map."

"My name has nothing to do with getting through that door so I won't."

"Just tell me love."

Frustrated, Isabel reached into Jack's pocket and extracted the map.

"Here you are, now put me down Mr. Sparrow."

"Tell me your name love."

"Put me down."

"Tell me."

"Stop bickering, the door is open."

"What? How?" Isabel stammered.

"Sea turtles," Will replied and rolled his eyes before stepping through the doorway.

Everyone else followed. They found themselves in a dome. They could see everything outside of the dome, the fifteen feet or so of ocean that they were beneath and everything above. They could see the _Revenge _and the _Pearl_ perfectly. It was as if the dome made everything protected by it invisible to those outside of it.

Suddenly something jumped out of a nearby bush. Isabel yelped and threw her arms around Jack's neck. Their faces were touching, cheek to cheek.

Once everyone had gotten over the initial shock they realized that it was just a small monkey. It didn't look like any monkey any of them had ever seen before however, it's tail was a mere stub, it's feet and hands were large for the size of it's body, it's fur was very short and black, but it's face looked just like a regular monkey's face. It was wearing clothes, silver pants and a blue shirt, both with similar markings to the ones on the coin and door going down the sides and on the sleeves.

"Ugh, not another monkey," Jack groaned.

"Oh, don't be so grumpy Mr. Sparrow. Come here little monkey, come here," Isabel said after she let go of Jack's neck.

The monkey moved closer until it was at Jack's feet looking up at Isabel. Isabel put her hand as far down as she could. The monkey reached up and sniffed it as he grabbed it and examined it. Then he jumped up and climbed up her arm.

Isabel pet the little animal as it sat in her lap studying her clothes. Then it noticed Jack, and began to poke and prod at his face.

"Get the monkey out of my face," he said as the monkey began to take off his hat.

Isabel laughed and grabbed the monkey to pull it closer toward her. He began to play with her face.

"As much fun as this is cap'n, I think we better continue," Thomas said.

"I agree. Onward Mr. Sparrow."

They didn't get much farther when they were ambushed. Nearly twenty men jumped out of the bushes, dressed in clothes similar to the monkey's. They were also holding shields and spears covered in the markings on the coin and they had elaborate masks covering their faces.

Once again she threw her arms around his neck. This caused the monkey to jump up in surprise. She let go of his neck to console the frightened animal.

Suddenly the man with the most elaborate mask took it off and they could see more markings painted on his face.

He spoke in a strange dialect before bowing at Isabel's feet.

"Mr. Sparrow, any idea what's going on?" she whispered.

"No love."

The man realized they could not speak his language and began speaking in broken English.

"Your Highness, welcome to your home," he said very slowly.

"Excuse me?"

"Your necklace, it's the necklace of queens. Come, I shall take you to the Shaman, she will tell you better about everything."

Isabel looked down at the necklace she was wearing. It was silver with a blue gem that looked like someone had taken a piece of the ocean, made it into a gem, and twisted it into an intricate design. It was the necklace that the previous Captain Medea had given her, and she had gotten it from her predecessor and Isabel was to pass it onto the next Captain Medea. She wondered, had another Captain Medea found Atlantis first?

* * *

The man that had been talking to him said something in his native tongue to the other men. They began to walk and the man beckoned to them to follow. 

"Excuse me, kind sir, what is your name?"

"Adom, your highness."

"And the Shaman's name?"

"No one knows for sure. She only allows us to call her Shaman."

After walking along a path for about an hour and crossing a bridge they finally reached the city.

"We will find Shaman in the middle of the city, your highness. Not much further."

"It better not be that much further," Jack grumbled quietly.

"If you put me down Mr. Sparrow, it would be an easier journey."

He kept walking.

"Stubborn ass," Isabel said quietly.

"What did you call me love?"

"Nothing," she smiled sweetly.

* * *

Finally they reached Shaman's house. Adom knocked on the door three times and then it opened. There was no one standing at the door to greet them though. 

Adom told his men something and then beckoned for Jack and Isabel and their crewmates to follow him. Adom's men stayed outside.

They followed Adom through a complicated series of hallways lined with doors. They came to what seemed to be a dead end. Adom knocked on the wall seven times quickly and then the wall slid to the side, revealing a staircase spiraling down into a cloud of blue smoke. The followed Adom down the staircase to find a large room that was lavishly decorated. In the center was a woman. She wore silver and blue robes, her hair was white, her face covered in wrinkles and painted symbols, and she had several silver bangles on either arm. She was sitting on a blue pillow with her eyes closed.

"Have a seat my queen and my queen's guests," she said without opening her eyes to see who was there.

"Adom, if you don't mind, I must speak to them alone."

Adom bowed slightly and went back up the spiral staircase.

"And Captain Sparrow, I would appreciate it if you put Miss Isabel down on a separate pillow from your own."

"So your name is Isabel," he whispered to her with a smirk.

Shaman finally opened her eyes once everyone had sat down. They were blue with no pupils.

"So you be wondering why everyone is referring to you as highness or queen. Well, it all began when I had just become a woman and the shaman. A girl named Elizabeth Jackson found us. We were in dark times then-"

"Wait, did you just say Elizabeth Jackson?" Isabel inquired.

"Aye."

"That's impossible because that would mean you're over a hundred and fifty years old."

"One hundred and eighty one to be exact. As I was saying, we were in dark times then, we were constantly at war with ourselves and people were killing themselves in the streets. But then, Elizabeth arrived. Our king was planning on sentencing her to death but his son spoke up. He wanted to let this outsider help our people. Elizabeth and Nefer soon fell in love. Nefer's father decided that Elizabeth's help wasn't useful and wanted to sentence her to death again. Nefer threatened that if Elizabeth was killed, he would kill himself. The king, realizing that the throne would have no heir if Nefer died, allowed Elizabeth to live.

"Seven weeks later the king died, leaving Nefer to the throne. Nefer married Elizabeth and gave her a necklace, that necklace to be exact, before leaving to fight a war. He never returned. By this time Elizabeth's crew was starting to become restless and wanted to sail again. But Elizabeth could not leave the city that had become her home. She appointed a new captain for her ship and gave her the necklace. 'The wearer of this necklace will always be accepted in my city as my heir,' she proclaimed, knowing that the city no longer had any heir to the throne.

"Elizabeth made many reforms and cleaned up the city while she still lived as it's queen. She was the reason the city finally found the light after many years of darkness. She died at the age of 113 and since then our city has been thriving, waiting for our next queen to arrive. And so you are here."

"So because Elizabeth fell in love with Nefer and married him, any woman who became captain of her ship could become queen of this city?" Jack asked.

"Aye. Ah, I remember the pair very well. They were more in love with each other than any other pair of lovers I had seen in my life. Before today of course," Shaman smiled at Jack and Isabel.

"Wait, you think me and Mr. Sparrow are in love? No, that's impossible."

"Utterly impossible."

"Completely impossible."

"The only thing in the world that I would actually consider impossible rather than improbable."

"Ah, deny it you shall now but wait and see. You will realize what I speak of. Now, it is time for you to go to your castle." She closed her eyes again.

Everyone stared at her for a minute and then began to get up. Isabel hurried past Jack after grabbing the monkey so he wouldn't pick her up again. They finally reached the top of the stairs to find Adom waiting for them.

"Follow me," he said before walking out the complicated maze of hallways.

Once they got out of Shaman's house Adom beckoned his men to follow them.

A minute or two later they found themselves in front of the largest building in the whole city.

"Here is your new home. I will show you to your rooms, yes?"

They followed Adom into the building. First they went to the very top floor. Once they reached the top floor Adom opened a door to reveal a very large bedroom.

"For the queen and Captain Sparrow," he said.

"I think you have it mixed up. I'm not staying in a room with Mr. Sparrow."

"What's the matter love? Don't think you'll enjoy my company?" he whispered in her ear. She shuddered.

"You must stay in the same room. Shaman dictated it."

"Fine. Whatever." Isabel said with disgust as she and Jack entered the room. Adom closed the door behind them.

The room was about twice the size of either captain's cabin. A large window behind the massive bed revealed the most spectacular view. Another door in the room led to a bathroom with a large bathtub. Another door inside the bathroom led to a massive closet, filled with regal looking garments, all in shades of blue and silver. Jack lay down on the bed as Isabel continued to inspect the room.

"Mr. Sparrow, I think there's something funny going on around here."

"What could you possibly be talking about love? You're the queen, you make all the rules and you're being bathed in luxury. What could possibly be wrong?"

"I don't know Mr. Sparrow, this whole thing just doesn't feel right."

"How many times love, must I tell you, it's Captain Sparrow," he said after getting off the bed and walking up to her. She could feel his breath on her skin.

He let his eyes wander over her body and his nose breath deep her scent. His closeness to her made her feel anxious and wanting. She wasn't quite sure what it was she was wanting though.

He began to lower his head to hers but found the cold metal blade of a sword suddenly in his way.

"I'm not as easily wooed as those whores you usually sleep with Mr. Sparrow."

He drew his sword and ran his blade along hers.

"What do you say to a little wager, Izzy?"

"Never, ever call me that."

He smirked. "Back to the matter of the wager, winner is the one who first knocks their opponent's sword out of their hands."

"Agreed. Now what are we betting on?"

"You win, and I shall never make any advances toward you again."

"And the small chance of you winning?"

"A kiss."

"That's it? Nothing else?"

"That's it."

"I would've expected you to want me to sleep with you."

"Why would I do anything expected of me love? That would just be boring."

He attacked first. She blocked him and took a step back. Soon the pair was all over the room, attacking and blocking the other.

"Ready to give up yet love?"

"Over my dead body Mr. Sparrow. Are you ready to give up yet?"

"Never."

The pair continued their dangerous dance relentlessly around the room. Both were breathing heavily, but neither was willing to give up.

"You can surrender anytime you want Mr. Sparrow."

"Ladies first," he smirked at her.

He advanced toward her, attacking her at every angle. She stepped back, blocking every move.

"It seems I've gotten you up against the wall again love."

Their swords pushed each other's above their heads, and their bodies were pressed against each other. Each could feel the other's chest move with every breath. Beads of sweat hung precariously on their foreheads.

"How about you make this easier for the both of us love, and just give up."

"Hmm, let me think about that for a second Mr. Sparrow. No."

"It's Captain Sparrow love," he said as he moved closer to her. Their noses were barely touching.

"Besides Izzy, there's practically no way for you to win."

"I told you don't call me Izzy," she said angrily.

He smirked. "As long as you continue to call me Mr. Sparrow I will call you Izzy."

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Besides, Mr. Sparrow is an awful long name to be screaming in pleasure." He kissed her earlobe then began to make his way down her neck. The cold metal blade of her sword blocked his way.

"If you want to live Mr. Sparrow, I suggest you stop."

"Ah, but if you kill me you will regret it."

"How so?"

"Because you won't be able to experience what it is like to be wooed by Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

"I'm no whore Mr. Sparrow, if you think you can get me naked with some words and your arrogant self-conceited nature, think again."

"If that's what I thought would work on you I would've had you naked long ago."

"You disgust me Mr. Sparrow."

"Do I?" He smirked. His eyes explored her body again.

"May I remind you Mr. Sparrow that my sword is still at your neck and I could slit your throat any time I want?"

"But you don't want to. Want to know why love?"

"Enlighten me."

"You're curious."

"Really," she said as more of a statement than a question.

"Aye."

"Do you want to know what I think Mr. Sparrow?"

"What do you think love?"

"I think that you just want me to be another notch in your bedpost, another story to brag to your friends."

"That's not it at all love."

"I doubt it."

"It's the truth love."

"Well then Mr. Sparrow. Prove it."

"How so?"

"You're a smart man. Sometimes. I'm sure you'll figure it out." She smirked.

He began to attack again. She was still able to block him. They attacked and blocked each other for several more minutes before he was finally able to knock her sword out of her hand. She groaned.

"I suppose you'll be wanting that kiss now Mr. Sparrow."

"Actually love, I never specified when I wanted the kiss. I'll let you know though," he smirked and sheathed his sword.

"Now if you don't mind love, I think I shall retire. I suggest you do the same. You have a big day of ruling a city coming up after all."

He took off his hat, jacket, vest, and boots and lay down in the bed. She took off her hat, jacket, boots, and retrieved all her weapons from their hiding places in the various pockets and spaces on her clothes before lying down.

"Goodnight Izzy."

"Goodnight Mr. Sparrow."

He fell asleep quickly but she could not.

* * *

She couldn't help but wonder why he didn't collect his prize right away. She also thought about what Shaman had told them. There was just something that wasn't right. 

Then she remembered, she had Elizabeth Jackson's journal. That was another thing besides the necklace and the ship that was passed down to each Captain Medea.

She got up and retrieved the journal from a pocket inside her jacket before sitting back down on the bed and reading by the light from what little there was left of the candle.

She had to search for awhile, just trying to find entries about Atlantis. Finally she found something.

_January 2__nd__, 1563_

_Today my crew and I found the lost city of Atlantis. I went in with four others, believing that we would find nothing but death. This wasn't the case however. We were captured the moment we stepped foot inside. Luckily one of my crewmates was able to escape. We were taken to the king, Nefer, who decided to have us executed. _

Wait a second, Nefer was supposed to be the one Elizabeth fell in love with, not the one who wanted her dead. She continued to read.

_Our execution date is later this week. For now I can only hope that my crew will be able to help us in time. _

She paused for a moment. If what she was reading was true, then Shaman was lying the entire time. Who knows what will happen to them now.

_January 3__rd__, 1563_

_This entry is dedicated to Todd "Rat Monkey" Phillipson. He angered the guards late last night and Nefer pushed up his execution date. We could hear his screams as they burned him over an open fire and then suddenly there was silence. They tore up his charred flesh and ate him, leaving nothing but his skeleton which is currently hanging in the prison to remind us what our fate is. He lived a good life and he was a good pirate. One of the best. He was a great shot and I can't imagine what my crew would have been like without him. He was there for me since the beginning. He was a great man, a great friend, and most importantly, a great father to me. After my father died I didn't believe I would find anyone who would love me as much as my father did, but then I found Rat Monkey. He was a great storyteller too. I only wish that the days until my execution with go by quickly so that I may join him, wherever he is._

They were cannibals. She couldn't believe it. Maybe they were just trying to fatten them up before burning them like they did to Rat Monkey. She became sick to her stomach just thinking about it. She continued to read.

_January 4__th__, 1563_

_This is my last entry that I shall ever write in this journal. Two of my crewmates are here right now. They tried to figure out a way to free us but they can't. I must make this quick:_

_Mariana Montoya: My loyal first mate and best friend. I leave you my ship and the title of Captain Medea. I pray you pass along this journal and my necklace to those who will become the captain after us. _

_Bert: My lover. Do not cry for my death, for it will take me to a place where I can sail the ocean as often as I want and eventually, after you have lived your life and grow old and gotten gray hairs, you will join me. But not now, for it is too soon now. For now I pray that you will find a woman who is more tame than I am, a woman you can settle down with and have the children you've always dreamed of. I love you. _

She couldn't read anymore. The next few pages were filled with heartfelt goodbyes and she couldn't imagine what it must've felt like, to be writing your goodbyes all your friends, knowing that you will die by the end of the week. The tears fell quietly down her face.

She wondered if she would end up the same way. Stuck in a cell staring at the bones of a person she would consider her family? Awaiting the fire that would cook her for the people to eat?

The tears fell more and more heavily as she thought. She stuck the journal down her shirt so no one would be able to take it from her; she needed it to prove to him that there was something horribly wrong with everything.

She pushed herself against him as much as she could and then picked up his arm and put it around her.

She cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

He woke up the next morning to find that she was snuggled up to him. He also noted that she had tearstains down her face. 

He reached out to stroke her hair but hesitated when she grumbled slightly in her sleep. Realizing that she was still asleep he put his hand on her hair. Her hair was surprisingly soft.

She woke up feeling someone's hand on her hair, someone's arm around her. Then she realized where she was. She jumped up, startling him and causing him to jump slightly.

"Jack, we have to get out of here now."

"Why is that love?"

She looked around quickly before leaning down to whisper, "They're cannibals Jack. They're going to roast us over and open fire until we die and then tear us apart."

"Nonsense. They tell you that you are their queen and you want to run away from that?"

"Nefer was not Elizabeth's husband. He was the one who ordered her execution."

"And precisely how do you know that love?"

"The hundred and fifty year old journal of Elizabeth's that has been passed down through the generations of Captain Medeas," She said as she pulled it out and opened it to January 2nd.

He read it slowly, his face unchanging.

After what seemed like hours to her he was finally done reading.

"Well, love, it seems like we need to figure out a way to get out of here alive. For now we have to pretend that we don't know what's going on."

She nodded and put the book back down her shirt. The pair got up and began to dress. Moments after they were done there was a knock on the door.

Isabel opened the door to find Adom's smiling face staring back at her.

"Breakfast is ready your highness."

She turned to look at him and he nodded before getting up from where he was sitting on the bed. He squeezed her hand reassuringly as they walked out the door.

Adom led them to another room in the building with a large table that everyone else was already sitting at, including the monkey. Arranged on the table was an assortment of food. Isabel didn't see anything that didn't have meat in it.

"We prepared only the best specialties of our cooks for your highness," Adom said, "and afterwards it will be time for the fitting of the royal wardrobe."

Isabel and Jack sat down at the table. Adom stood in the corner of the room while they ate.

The others ate the food eagerly, but Isabel and Jack were hesitant and thought twice before choosing a dish.

Soon everyone was completely full except for Isabel and Jack. Adom announced that everyone, except her royal highness was free to roam about the city.

Jack looked at her. She nodded. He was going to go get help.

Jack followed the others trying to keep them all together so he could tell them what was going on while Isabel following Adom to her room.

Inside there was a mass of silver and blue fabrics sitting on the bed. A mirror had been set up with a small footstool in front of it. A couple women were standing next to the mirror waiting for them.

"If you'll please put the first item on," Adom said, holding up some cloth, "Ishma and Youmi will help you put it on."

"Right here?"

"Well, of course your highness."

"I'm not really comfortable with you being in here while I change."

"Begging your pardon your highness. I shall wait outside."

Isabel waited until he was outside before carefully getting undressed, trying not to reveal the diary to the two women waiting to help her change into her new wardrobe.

* * *

Meanwhile Jack was talking to the others. 

"Young William," he began before realizing there were four others with him, "and Isabel's crewmates. I do believe it's time to go back to the ships."

"Go back? But why?" Will asked.

"Don't be so selfish William; don't you think the other crewmates should see how splendid this city is?"

"I think we should go get them too," Joseph agreed. A chorus of ayes followed.

"It's settled then," Jack grinned and began to walk back.

* * *

Ishma and Youmi had gotten Isabel into the first garment and were putting pins in various places. Unfortunately for Isabel neither of them spoke a word of English so she was forced to stand in silence.

* * *

After what seemed like hours Jack and the other finally reached the door. They opened it to find Gibbs and Isabel's first mate, Maria, sitting in a longboat. 

"We were beginning to wonder if you were ever going to show up," Gibbs said with a grin.

"Where's Captain Medea?" Maria asked.

"Well there were a few complications. Are a few complications I should say," Jack began, "See, it turns out that Miss Isabel is royalty in the dear city of Atlantis but, as we later found out, it was all just a ruse to get us to trust them. And now the Atlantians are going to cook us all and eat us."

Everyone was shocked.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Will exclaimed.

"Not to worry William. I have a plan," he smirked.

Isabel's legs were beginning to get tired as she continued to stand. She had tried on dozens of outfits by now, and was beginning to wonder if he had simply told Maria that she was dead and left.

Her thoughts were soon disproved with the sound of gunshots and the clanging of metal.

Adom rushed in and spoke to the two women. They soon ran out of the room.

"Your highness, it seems your supposed friends are trying to attack the city. What are we to do?"

Isabel tried to hide her grin before saying, "Barricade the castle doors. All of them. Spread your men out. Don't let anyone in or out. They should soon give up trying to get in so your men only need minimal weapons."

"Yes your highness," Adom ran out of the room.

Isabel quickly changed back into her usual clothes which were much easier to fight in than the sheets that were draped about her. She carefully pulled on one of her royal garments to cover her normal clothes, but still allowed access to her sword and pistol.

She made her way down to the main entrance, overtaking any stragglers that crossed her path.

Adom and four of his men were at the front entrance, trying to block the hoards of pirates attempting to break the door down.

This was going to be too easy, Isabel thought to herself before quietly pulling out her sword and attacking the men.

Minutes later Isabel was wiping the blood off her sword on Adom's clothes. The pirates opened the doors expecting an attack. Jack stood in front of them all, grinning from ear to ear.

Isabel smirked, "Let's get out of this wretched place."

The pirates easily overtook anyone who got in their way as they headed back toward their ships. They even managed to scrounge up some valuables from the people.

Finally they reached the door and scrambled into the several longboats that were waiting for them. The few that had stayed behind on the ships helped everyone up onto their proper ship. Unfortunately they had gotten out of one mess and into another.

Off in the distance there were three navy ships heading straight toward them. Isabel quickly swung over to Jack's ship.

"Mr. Sparrow. It seems that we are unable to go back to where we came but I know of a little island over by Spain that we can hide out at."

"Why not fight the naval ships?"

"We've already lost crewmates today, and those ships are bound to be heavily armed. We can easily sail far enough away from them in little time without being attacked."

"And why should I trust that you won't lead me into certain danger love?"

"Have I done anything thus far to lose your trust?"

He couldn't help but grin. She was a smart woman, and willing to help him. Perhaps he could get to know her a little bit better. Besides, she still owed him a kiss.

"Fine. I shall follow you and your ship to your safe haven," he said and held out his hand for her to shake.

She shook it and then made her way over to her ship and began to yell out orders. He began to do the same on his ship.

Isabel smirked as her crew raised the flag.

* * *

Commodore Norrington stood on the deck of his ship and watched as the _Pearl_'s flag went up soon after the _Revenge_'s. They were taunting him; they knew he couldn't catch up with them.

* * *

Isabel looked back at the naval ships. They had already given up. She smirked. It was almost too easy. 

As she continued to steer the ship Isabel could not help to wonder what would await her when she reached Ibiza. The last time she was there she was fifteen years old and engaged to a forty something year old man whom she despised. So she ran. For about a year she stowed away on several different ships until she came to be on the _Passion's Revenge_. The woman who was captain at the time accepted her and taught her all that she knew.

While she thought about her past Jack turned the wheel over to Gibbs and got in a longboat. He pulled it up next to her ship and used a rope to attach the two before climbing up the side.

He saw her staring out into the ocean at the helm. Several of the crew nodded at him as he made his way over to her.

"Care to tell me where it is we're going love?" He asked, bringing her out of her reverie.

"You shall see when we get there Mr. Sparrow. Unless of course, you wish to sail your own course?"

He stood close to her and whispered in her ear, "Why would I be doing that love? You still owe me a kiss after all."

Her spine tingling and she tried to concentrate on the ocean in front of her.

"We will be there in eight days Mr. Sparrow."

He sauntered off to climb back down to his longboat and go back to his ship. She watched him leave.

"Maria!" She called. Maria quickly went up onto the helm. She told her the heading before going down into her quarters.

* * *

She paced around her room, unable to rid herself of the feeling of his body near hers. 

She undressed and lay down in her bed. She stared at the ceiling for a few hours before sleep overcome her.

* * *

The moment he boarded his ship again he went to his quarters. She was absolutely intoxicating and he did not know why he allowed himself to be affected so deeply by her. He sat down in his bed and sipped a bottle of rum until his eyes refused to stay open.

* * *

The eight days could not have gone any faster for her. Before she knew it they were at the Strait of Gibraltar. 

A few hours later the two ships had passed through the strait and arrived at the small island of Ibiza, the island where Isabel had been born and raised.

The two ships pulled up to the docks that created the only port the small island had. Isabel used a rope to jump down with ease. A few moments later Jack, Gibbs, Will, Elizabeth, and Maria were following Isabel. The rest of the crew had already been informed which direction to find inns and taverns and the day they were to be leaving. It wasn't long before Isabel ran into an old friend.

"Is? Is that you?"

"Eddie!" She exclaimed as she jumped on him. Jack felt a twinge of jealousy seeing her arms and legs wrapped around another man. Or rather, what seemed like jealousy. He was Captain Jack Sparrow after all, and Captain Jack Sparrow didn't get jealous of other people. Other people were jealous of him.

Isabel leaned back, her legs still wrapped around the mysterious man she called Eddie. His arms were wrapped around her waist.

"It's about time you showed up Is. It's only been what, ten years?"

"Eight actually."

Jack cleared his throat before saying, "Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend Izzy?"

She glared at him before unwrapping herself from Eddie.

"Eddie, this is Maria, Mr. Gibbs, Elizabeth, William, and Mr. Sparrow. Everyone, this is Edward."

"You may call me Eddie," he said as he shook each of their hands, kissing the hands of Maria and Elizabeth. Jack, however, refused to shake his hand.

"Have I offended you in any way Mr. Sparrow?"

"Firstly, it's Captain Sparrow, and secondly your mere existence is offending."

"Mr. Sparrow, there's no need to be so rude," Isabel interjected.

He simply frowned at her.

"Well, I believe it is time to visit your parents Is," Eddie said, breaking the silence.

"The very thing I was dreading about coming back here," she replied.

The group began to follow Isabel and Eddie. Jack wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I would much appreciate it if you would let go of me Mr. Sparrow," she whispered.

He only tightened his grip on her and gave Eddie dirty looks every so often.

* * *

Gibbs watched the three in front of him the whole time they were walking. She would squirm, which only caused him to tighten his grip around her and he would give Eddie dirty looks. Eddie however, was completely oblivious to what was going on right next to him. 

Gibbs had never seen his captain act so possessive over a woman before but he certainly was possessive of Isabel. He wondered what had happened in Atlantis between the pair.

* * *

The walk to Isabel's old home was far too short for her liking. 

Eddie moved to knock on the door but Isabel stopped him. Her hand dived into one of her various pockets in her jacket and when it surfaced it held a key. She reached forward and placed the key into the door knob and turned it. There was a click and she removed the key to put it back into her pocket. She reached out for the door knob but someone else opened the door before she could.

Standing in the doorway was Isabella, Isabel's mother. Her blonde hair had turned gray and her face had become somewhat wrinkled.

"Isabel Kathryn Luna. Where have you been for the past eight years? Your father and I have been worried sick about you and-" Isabella stopped ranting to notice what was in front of her. Her daughter was wearing breeches and a man that was dressed like a pirate had his arm around her waist.

"You're not with child are you?" She asked slowly.

"What? No," Isabel exclaimed.

"And why are you wearing breeches? What are you doing with a bunch of pirates? You explain yourself this instant young lady."

"Isabella? What are you yelling about?" a man's voice called from inside. Isabel immediately recognized it.

"Papa!" She said as she ran inside the house.

Isabella sighed and beckoned for the others to go inside as well.

"Have a seat while I go prepare some tea," Isabella said to them. Seconds later they could hear her shouting again.

Soon after Isabel and her father, Alexander, appeared.

"Everyone, this is my father. Papa, this is Maria, Elizabeth, William, Mr. Gibbs, Mr. Sparrow, and of course you know Eddie."

"Ah, Eddie. Nice to see you again. And the rest of you, nice to meet you," he turned to Isabel and whispered, "No wonder why your mother is so upset." He chuckled. Isabel playfully punched him in response.

The majority of the group sat in silence as Isabel caught up with Eddie and her father. Gibbs noticed that Jack was still sending dirty looks at Eddie.

After several moments Isabella reappeared.

"Tea is ready, right this way."

Jack followed Isabel closely, so he could assure himself a close spot to her.

* * *

At the head of the table sat Alexander, with his wife on one side and Isabel on the other. Jack was sitting next to Isabel and on his other side sat Gibbs. Sitting next to Gibbs was Will. On the other side of Isabella sat Eddie, then Maria, and Elizabeth. 

"It's so nice to have you back at the table Isabel," Isabella began, "Perhaps when you leave it this time you will leave to marry a nice, law-respecting man."

"Isabella, do you really think that talk of marriage is the proper way to greet our daughter?" Alexander asked.

"Well that must be why she came back, after all, a woman can only sail for so long before something happens or she gets tired of it. A woman will always go back to land to settle down and have some children."

"Actually this is more of a," Isabel tried to think of the right word to use so her mother wouldn't get upset, "visit. We're probably leaving by the end of next week."

"A visit? You can't possibly mean that you want to go back out there again? Do you know how sick your father and I were with worry when you left the first time?"

Alexander turned to Jack as Isabel and Isabella continued to argue, "Has Isabel been sailing with you?"

"No, she has her own ship."

Alexander smiled. "Isabel always was a free spirit, just like her mother. The only difference was my wife fell in love with me, and I've always been fonder of land myself. But of course since you're a sailor as well, I wouldn't be surprised if Isabel never wanted to leave the ocean."

"Oh, you think we like each other. We don't. We're just rival pirate captains."

Alexander smiled again before sipping his tea.

"Alexander! Talk some sense into your daughter," Isabella yelled before storming out of the room. Isabel stormed out as well, but out a different door in another direction.

"Do they always fight like that?" Jack inquired.

"Only when Isabella tries to convince Isabel to get married."

* * *

Isabel ran out to the horse stables. Her horse, Shadow, was still there. Shadow was quite a bit older than when Isabel last saw her but she was still able to run. Shadow was a black horse, with a white belly. 

Isabel put the saddle on Shadow before hopping up onto her back. She grabbed the reins and kicked Shadow enough so that she would start running. Moments later they arrived at a waterfall in a secluded area of the island. It was hidden by the pine trees and right next to it was a small area of beach. Rocks stood on either side of the beach.

Isabel tied Shadow to the tree by the waterfall before undressing. She slowly made her way into the small pool that was created by the waterfall. Behind the waterfall was a cave with more of the pool in it. Isabel swam over to it.

* * *

Back at the house nearly everyone was done with their tea. Jack was beginning to worry about Isabel. 

"Where did Isabel go?" He asked Alexander.

Eddie replied, "Her waterfall."

"Her waterfall?"

"Yes, no one knows where it is but her. She rides her horse, Shadow, to it whenever she needs to get away. She has told me about it, but I've never had the time to go and search for it."

"Is there a horse I can ride?"

"You're not going to go after her are you?"

Alexander interrupted, "I'll show you to the stables."

"But Mr. Luna-"

"If the man wishes to go after her then he will. However, you must be able to face the consequences of disturbing her."

"And what would those consequences be?"

Alexander only smirked. "Come."

Jack followed him and the other remained. They began to chat amongst themselves. Except for Eddie.

* * *

Eddie remembered the time when he had just arrived at her house in time to see her rushing out to the stables. Her mother had been trying to tell Isabel that she needed to think about getting married soon. Eddie watched as Isabel rode out to her waterfall. 

He ran to the stables to find Alexander brushing one of the horses.

"Sir, may I borrow a horse?"

"No. It's best to just let her go."

The same thing had happened today, but Alexander was letting a complete stranger go after her. Eddie found himself jealous of the pirate captain.

"Here, you can ride Violet. She's an old horse, but she'll get you there. If you can find it that is," Alexander said as he put the saddle on Violet.

Jack went to mount her but had some difficulty.

"You have ridden a horse before haven't you?"

"Yes, it's just been a long time," Jack said once he finally mounted her. He gave Violet a swift kick to get her going before taking out his compass. Once it stopped spinning he directed Violet in the direction that it showed.

Alexander smiled as he watched Jack ride. He was happy that Isabel had fallen in love, even if she didn't realize it yet. He mounted his own horse and rode to Isabella's sister's house, where she always went after a fight between her and her daughter.

* * *

Eddie waited until Alexander left before mounting a young horse that the Luna family had just bought earlier that month. It wasn't trained but it was faster than any of the other horses currently in the stables. He quickly followed Jack.

* * *

A few minutes later Jack found the waterfall. He tied Violet to a tree near Shadow and then he saw Isabel's clothes in a pile nearby. He knew she was there but he didn't see her at all. He took out his compass again and it pointed to the waterfall. 

Jack removed his jacket, weapons, hat, and boots before stepping into the water. Once he got closer to the waterfall he could see that there was more water behind it. He waded through it.

Isabel had become so absorbed in her swimming that she didn't realize that Jack was watching her.

He only watched her for a minute and then went back out to wait for her by the horses. Instead he was greeted by Eddie, sword drawn.

"I would advise you and your crew to leave this island as soon as possible unless you have a death wish."

"Now I know I was a little bit rude to you when we first met, but don't you think you're overreacting?"

"This has nothing to do with you being rude to me. I don't want to see her get hurt."

"Izzy? I don't think you have to worry about her."

"I wouldn't have to worry about her if she didn't associate with people like you."

"Are you saying that you think I'm going to sleep with her than move on to the next woman?"

"Well you are a pirate."

"Izzy is a pirate too."

By this time Isabel had noticed that there were people yelling over the rush of the waterfall. As she got closer to the waterfall she noticed Eddie holding a sword to Jack.

"Isabel, are you alright?" Eddie asked.

Jack took off his shirt and handed it to her. "Sorry it's wet."

She put it on. It was somewhat see-through, but better than nothing. She walked through the waterfall.

"Would one of you please tell me what's going on?"

"He was going to take advantage of you and I came to protect you," Eddie said before Jack could say anything.

"That's rubbish."

"Don't believe him Is."

"Eddie, if Mr. Sparrow was going to take advantage of me he would have done so already."

"Well not while I'm here."

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant there was plenty of opportunity for him to try to take advantage of me before we even arrived here but he didn't. He didn't even attempt it."

She knew her last statement wasn't completely true as she remembered their first night in Atlantis. But she didn't want Eddie to worry.

She got out of the pool of water, trying to keep Jack's shirt from going up too far. She could feel one of them staring at her, probably Jack.

But it wasn't Jack. Eddie watched her walk out of the pool over to her clothes. He couldn't believe how much she had changed since she was fifteen. Jack tried not to look at her, after the trust he had gotten from her he didn't want it to be ruined. Any other woman he wouldn't have minded watching her walk around in his wet shirt, but Isabel was different.

She slowly squatted down to pick up her clothes then walked into the trees where Eddie and Jack couldn't watch her change.

When she came back out Eddie was still holding his sword out at Jack.

"Eddie, put away your sword." He did.

"Now if you two are done acting like children we need to leave or we'll be late for supper," Isabel said as she mounted Shadow. Eddie mounted the young stallion and Jack mounted Violet after putting his clothes back on.

Over the next few days very few words were exchanged between the three. Eddie came over to Isabel's house often however; to keep an eye on Jack to make sure he didn't try anything. Maria, Will, Elizabeth, and Gibbs had all gone back to the ships.

* * *

Three days after their arrival Isabel took Shadow out for a ride. Jack was riding the young stallion, which Isabel named Rat Monkey after hours of argument with her mother in memory of Elizabeth Jackson's crewmate. Of course no one else knew that but Jack, who helped Isabel argue to name the house after the fallen pirate. Needless to say Isabella was even less fond of Jack after that day. 

"I bet I could beat you in a horse race Izzy."

"I doubt it Mr. Sparrow. Especially since Rat Monkey is still not completely trained."

"What's the matter love, scared your going to lose again?" He smirked.

"Fine. I'll race you. We need a judge though, to determine who gets to the finish line first."

"I'll judge," a voice said from the stables. The voice belonged to Eddie.

"Alright. Follow me," Isabel said before riding off some where else.

Jack and Eddie followed her into a clearing. From the clearing they could see a hill at the end of the island.

"From here, to the top of that hill, and back. Agreed?"

Jack nodded and said, "Agreed."

Eddie picked up a branch and drew a line in the dirt.

"You will start and end here. On your mark, get set, go!"

The pair kicked their horses into a gallop. For a majority of the race they managed to stay fairly close together. They both hit the turnaround at the same time.

Once they were almost back to the finish line he started to get ahead of her. Suddenly Rat Monkey jumped and whinnied. He had seen a snake. Shadow continued to run but Isabel slowed her down before turning around. As they turned around Isabel took out her gun. Once Isabel got slightly past Jack she turned around again to shoot the snake. One shot to the head killed it.

For the next few minutes Isabel tried to calm Rat Monkey down while Jack tried not to fall off. Once Rat Monkey had been calmed down Isabel took the reins and began to lead him back.

"Aren't you going to ask if I'm alright love?"

Isabel rolled her eyes and asked, "Are you alright Mr. Sparrow?"

"Aside from nearly falling off and dying I think I'll be ok."

Eddie was waiting at the finish line for the pair. He was surprised when Isabel rode up holding the reins of Rat Monkey.

"What happened?"

"Rat Monkey got spooked by a snake. Mr. Sparrow, if you'll please dismount so I can put these two back."

Jack jumped off and Isabel began heading back toward the stables before looking back at Eddie and Jack.

"I assume I can trust the two of you to wait here for me and not kill each other?"

Eddie nodded and Jack said, "Aye."

* * *

The moment Isabel was out of sight they drew their swords. 

"What do you say to a little wager Mr. Sparrow?"

"First to knock their opponent's sword out of his hands wins?"

"Aye, and if I win I want you to leave and never see Isabel again."

"If I win, which I shall, I want you to stop telling me to leave. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

They begin to fight. Several minutes into the fight Isabel reappeared. Neither of them noticed her though.

She quickly drew her sword and thrust it between the two men, blocking their attacks to each other.

"What did I tell you about not killing each other?"

"We're not killing each other love."

"We're just seeing who the better swordsman is."

"Well if that be the case then you don't mind if I join do you?"

"Actually love, we have a bit of a wager going on."

"Fine, if I beat either of you then you will promise to stop fighting each other."

"And if I beat you love, I want the same thing as last time."

"If I beat you Is, I want your hand in marriage."

Isabel stood shocked for a moment. Finally she said, "Fine, all terms agreed to."

The three of them began to fight. Unfortunately for Eddie, Jack and Isabel ganged up on him. Isabel didn't want to marry anyone, or so she thought at the time, and Jack didn't want another man to marry her.

After a couple minutes they were able to knock Eddie's sword out of his hands and then they turned to each other. Isabel was even more determined to win today.

After a few good maneuvers on Jack's part, Isabel ended up with her back against a tree.

"You're in this position an awful lot love. If I didn't know any better I'd say you like it."

"Mr. Sparrow, I advise you to shut up."

Isabel quickly stepped away from the tree as she distracted Jack with her sword.

They continued to fight for several more minutes in silence, sweat dripping down their faces.

At one point the pair ended up in a very compromising position. He had her in a dip, with his left arm and her right leg wrapped around his left leg being the only things holding her up. Their swords were crossed above their heads.

"Give up love?"

"Over my dead body Mr. Sparrow."

"Well, considering your precarious position, that can be easily arranged. I'm not sure if you've noticed this love, but there's no way you can win."

As a bead of sweat dripped off his nose onto her cheek she realized how close they were. Quickly she began to formulate a plan. She was unable to carry it out though, as a female voice interrupted everything.

"Eddie, please tell me that's not Is."

"Jo?"

"Is!" Isabel pushed Jack up and untangled herself from him to give her friend Josephine a hug.

"Well I guess you forfeit then Izzy."

"What are you talking about Mr. Sparrow? I haven't dropped my sword."

"Then fight me or give up."

Isabel looked at Jo who nodded before going back over to Jack.

Several minutes later the pair was still fighting.

"Why don't you just give up already Mr. Sparrow?"

"Because you are the one who is going to lose. Savvy?"

"I doubt it Mr. Sparrow."

"Isabel Kathryn Luna! What do you think you're doing?" Isabella called out from the front door. Isabel dropped her sword in surprise.

"Looks like I win love," Jack whispered as Isabella made her way over to them.

Isabel quickly picked up her sword and sheathed it.

"Don't you know how dangerous those things are?"

"Yes mother."

"So what were you doing?"

"Sword fighting."

"No daughter of mine should be outside sword fighting. It's so unladylike. Go inside right this instant."

Isabel jogged over to the house and went inside.

"As for you," Isabella said to Jack, "You are nothing but a bad influence. You should be ashamed of yourself, sword fighting with a girl."

"Yes ma'am," Jack said as he tried to hide his laughter.

"You boys run along now, Alexander might need help with something. Josephine, come with me darling."

Jo followed Isabella up to Isabel's room.

* * *

Isabella knocked on the door as she said "Isabella! Open the door." 

Isabel opened it to see Jo standing with her mother.

"Come now Isabel, I have the bath drawn up already."

Isabel and Jo followed Isabella to a large bathroom where a bathtub was filled with water.

Isabel undressed and sat in the water. Isabella and Jo began to help her wash the layers of grime off.

After Isabel felt like her skin had nearly been scrubbed off Isabella said to Jo, "Josephine, be a dear and get the dress."

"Dress?" Isabel asked.

"Well you didn't expect to wear those breeches to your welcome home ball did you?"

"Ball? When were you going to tell me there was going to be a ball?"

"I didn't already tell you?"

"No."

"Here's the dress!"

After painstakingly being molded by a corset and the dress Isabella and Jo began to do Isabel's hair.

A few hours later the three women had finished helping each other get ready for the ball. They went down the stairs to be greeted by nearly all of the upper class citizens of the island.

* * *

Jack stood in a corner looking for her. Finally he recognized her. He couldn't help but stare. 

Her hair had been curled and left down. Her usual necklace was replaced by another one that was silver and had several large emeralds attached to it. It spread across the expansive amount of skin that was revealed by the dangerously low neckline of her light green dress.

He made his way through the crowd.

She jumped slightly as his voice said from behind her, "Care for a dance Izzy?"

She turned around and took his hand. He led her out into the middle of the dance floor. She was surprised, he had cleaned up nicely. The random beads were gone from his hair which was now pulled back. His hat and sash had been abandoned, along with his other pirate clothes. In their place were some of what Isabel recognized to be her dad's old clothes.

They danced together for most of the night; she politely declined offers to dance from the other men that her mother had sent over in hopes of her ending up marrying one of them.

"I do believe you owe me a couple kisses love," he said smiling.

"Now?"

"Yes now. Only one though."

"But we're at a ball. With rich society people. My mother will be furious."

"Then blame it on me."

"But-"

He didn't allow her to speak another word before softly pressing his lips to hers. She stiffened slightly before relaxing and kissing him back. She attempted to deepen the kiss but he pulled back.

Alexander smiled when he saw the scene play out. Isabella, on the other hand, was furious.

"Alexander, did you see what your daughter just did?"

"Yes I did."

"After I sent several good-looking, nice, rich men over there she goes and kisses that pirate! I won't have it."

"Bella, remember when we were young? Remember how in love we were, and how the rest of the world didn't matter?"

"But that was different. You weren't a pirate."

"And neither were you. But they both are. He can make her happy Bella, they can sail together all over the ocean and they can be free. As much as you hate to admit it, you and I both know the only way Isabel will ever be happy is if she can be free and sail and go where ever she pleases. That's something a marriage to a rich man will never give to her."

"Fine, I'll give the pirate a chance."

* * *

"Mr. Sparrow, if you don't mind, I need some fresh air," she said breathlessly. The pair had been dancing for almost the entirety of the ball. 

"Of course love," he said before offering her his arm. She smiled slightly and accepted.

The pair made their way through the crowd and out to the front porch. She slumped down into a chair.

Neither of them said a word for a few minutes; they simply looked out at the ocean. Then they saw a man walking toward them.

"Izzy, we might want to leave," he said, noticing the man's clothes. They looked strangely familiar.

Suddenly she recognized him and smiled.

"It's only my cousin," she said.

"Your cousin looks an awful lot like a naval officer to me. He won't arrest us will he?"

"I hope not."

She stood up as the man got closer, but he tried to hide in the shadows.

Finally the man reached the porch.

"So you're finally back, Isabel."

"Norrington?" Jack asked.

"Sparrow? What are you doing here?"

"You two know each other?"

"We might have run into each other once," Jack said uneasily.

"Once?" James said, surprised.

"Or twice."

"More like he tried to run from the law, steal a naval ship, dragged my fiancé of the time into piracy along with the blacksmith, and cost me my position as commodore. Did I forget anything Mr. Sparrow?"

"Its Captain Sparrow mate and I think that just about covered everything."

"Now that you know what's happened to me in your absence you must tell me what you've done these past eight years."

"Well," she began uncertainly before realizing that it had begun to rain. "Look, it's raining!"

Jack and James barely had time to register her statement before she had run off the porch and into the rain. She kneeled over and took off her shoes before tossing them aside.

"Isabel, get out of the rain this instant. You'll catch a cold."

Smiling, Isabel went back to the porch and grabbed James' wrists and attempted to pull him out into the rain.

"Don't be such a stiff Jimmy." James couldn't help but smile. He missed that nickname.

"Aye Jimmy, don't be such a stiff," Jack said grinning before helping Isabel pull James out into the rain.

After a couple minutes of struggling the pair finally got James out in the rain. Seconds later however, he was back up on the porch.

"We didn't want you out here anyway," Isabel yelled to him and then turned to Jack. "Care for a dance Mr. Sparrow?"

"Aye love."

James watched them dance for a minute and tried to figure out how they could have possibly met before going inside.

"You should wear a dress more often love," he said to her while they danced.

She made a disgusted face before replying, "After discovering the comfort of breeches I'll never wear dresses regularly again. They're so constraining."

"Well then love, I just might have to steal your breeches," he smirked.

"If you do I might just have to steal yours."

"If you wanted to get my pants off of me you could've just asked Izzy."

"Mr. Sparrow, you are a disgusting pig."

"Why thank you love."

Before she could retort her mother's voice pierced the air. "Isabel Kathryn! Get in from the rain right this instant!"

"Yes mother!" Isabel called back as she rolled her eyes. "Goodnight Mr. Sparrow."

"Goodnight Izzy."

She walked slowly back to the house, picking up her shoes on the way. He smiled as he heard her mother yell from inside the house, "Isabel Kathryn Luna! That dress is completely ruined! Go to your room this instant!"

He pictured in his head Isabel's reply, "Yes mother."

He began to plan as he walked back to the house with a smirk on his face.

* * *

The next morning Alexander, Jack, and James waiting at the breakfast table for Isabella and Isabel when they heard a scream. 

"That bastard!" she screamed upon discovering nothing but dresses.

"Isabel! A lady should never use that kind of language!"

"But mama-"

"No buts young lady."

"Mama, he is a bastard."

Isabella threw her hands up in frustration.

"Let's just get you into one of those dresses and we'll talk about this later," Isabella said as she pulled out a dress.

Isabel suddenly had an idea. "Not that one mama," she strode over to the closet and pulled out a dress, "This one."

"That one?"

"Yes."

Isabella went downstairs to the dining room where the men were waiting.

"Isabel will be down in a moment," she informed them.

Jack could not help but gawk at her when she finally arrived.

The dress she was wearing was even lower cut than the one she wore the previous night. It was a dark, ruby red color with white trimmings. She was wearing a single pendant ruby necklace that hung just above the top of the dress.

She smirked and then sat down directly across from him.

They all began to eat; Isabel seemed to be taking extra care in bending over the table however. Jack took to staring at his plate rather than her. James wondered what his cousin was up to while Isabella thought of the number of things Isabel would end up regretting and Alexander only smiled.

Everyone was just about done eating when Isabel asked, "Mr. Sparrow, would you fancy a picnic lunch later?" She made sure to lean over slightly as she asked.

He looked up at her smirking face and said, "Of course Izzy."

"James could go to of course," Isabella interjected.

Isabel smirk dropped into a fake smile as she said, "Of course mother."

* * *

It was nearing lunchtime when the three left, James carrying the basket of food. 

"It's a lovely day to have a picnic down at the beach; don't you think so Mr. Sparrow?" she said as she clutched onto his arm and pressed her side to his.

"Of course love," he said while avoiding looking at her.

James simply grinned to himself as they made their way down to the beach.

Once they arrived James set out a blanket. Isabel waiting until Jack sat down before positioning herself slightly in front of him.

"Isn't this a lovely necklace Mr. Sparrow?" Isabel asked while James set out the food.

"Yes love."

"Mr. Sparrow, you didn't even look at it."

"Yes I did love," he said, still avoiding looking at her.

"No you didn't Mr. Sparrow."

Jack sighed a little bit before looking her in the eyes, expecting her to at least be holding the necklace up. Instead he was forced to look down at her cleavage.

He looked away quickly, for he had almost acted completely irrationally. And with him being a pirate sitting with a commodore, it was not wise at all to act irrationally toward the commodore's cousin.

James laughed to himself. He knew how clever his cousin had been when he had last seen her, but the years seemed to have made her ever slyer.

"It's a very lovely necklace," Jack said, still not looking at her.

She was starting to become slightly annoyed that her plan wasn't going the way she wanted it too. Then of course Eddie had to show up.

"James, so nice to see you."

"It's good to see you too Edward. Join us," James offered.

Eddie sat down before asking, "So what have you been doing since your last visit?"

"The usual. I'm more interested in knowing what you've been doing Isabel."

"Oh just boring stuff. I'm sure nothing compared to what Mr. Sparrow's done."

"Just sailing around. Eddie, perhaps you would care to speak?"

"Actually, James can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course," James and Eddie both got up and walked away.

* * *

Once they were far enough away Jack leaned closer to Isabel and said, "What are you playing at love?" 

"What makes you think I'm playing at anything Mr. Sparrow?"

"You don't expect me to think that this whole thing is just the way you are, do you?"

"I'm simply wearing a dress, as you suggested Mr. Sparrow. Surely you haven't forgotten that already?" She inquired with a smirk.

He leaned back and smiled at her. "So this is about your breeches going missing. You'll find that I'm a hard man to crack love."

"Really Mr. Sparrow. I doubt it."

"And what makes you so certain that you can be successful?"

"Perhaps you would like to discuss this over a drink Mr. Sparrow?"

"Alas, there is no rum in that picnic basket."

"Isn't there?" she whispered in his ear and smirked.

Confused he grabbed the basket. It was empty.

"Perhaps you should look a little bit closer Mr. Sparrow," her breath was warm against his neck.

He looked inside it again but couldn't find anything. She gently took the basket from him and moved away from him. She reached in and lifted what seemed to be the bottom of the basket out, revealing a bottle of rum. She put the basket down and smirked.

"Give me back my breeches and you can have it."

"Why would I need that bottle if I have more on my ship love?" he smirked at her.

"As I discovered this morning Mr. Sparrow, several of your crewmates can be easily bought."

He couldn't help but grin. She had thought of everything, leaving him with nothing. Except for one thing.

"How about a swordfight to settle this love?"

"Me, fight in a dress?"

"If you win I give you your breeches back." He smirked.

She grumbled and began to stand up. She turned toward James and Eddie, who had begun to head back toward them.

"Jimmy! Hurry up and get over here!"

Soon James and Eddie were back over at the picnic blanket.

"Jimmy, I need to borrow your sword."

"My sword? What could you possibly need it for?"

"To get my breeches back."

"A lady such as yourself has no need for breeches or swords."

"Jimmy, give me my sword or I'll tell your mother who really broke her favorite vase."

James groaned and begun to unsheathe his sword. As he did so Isabel took off her shoes and handed the bottle of rum to Eddie.

Jack stood up and unsheathed his sword.

"Ready to lose Mr. Sparrow?"

"I'm ready to win."

The pair began to fight. Isabel was clearly losing.

"Looks like you won't be getting your breeches back love."

"Looks like you're underestimating me Mr. Sparrow."

She closed the gap between their bodies. He closed his eyes and tried to fight his urges to kiss her and do several other things to her that would be highly inappropriate to do on a beach.

She was going to win, she knew it. He opened his eyes again to see her smirking face. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ready to surrender Mr. Sparrow?" she whispered in his ear.

He couldn't handle it anymore. He dropped his sword behind him and put his hands on her neck to bring her closer to him. He began to kiss her, softly and slowly.

She pushed him away. "Looks like I won Mr. Sparrow."

She walked away without any emotion in her face.

* * *

"Bloody pirate," Eddie said with clenched teeth as he began to head over to Jack. 

James grabbed his arm to hold him back.

"Edward, calm down."

"Calm down? I'll calm down when that man is gone for good."

"Just go home Edward. You can discuss the engagement with her father tomorrow when you aren't angry."

Eddie nodded and walked back to his house.

James looked over at Jack before walking up to him.

"Don't hurt my cousin or I will send you to the gallows Sparrow. Understood?"

"Aye Commodore."

"You should probably go give her her breeches now."

Jack nodded and went to retrieve them. James began to clean up the picnic that was never enjoyed.

* * *

Once Jack had retrieved the trunk that contained Isabel's clothes from the room he was staying in he went up to her room to return them. He found the door shut. 

He contemplated opening the door. Instead he placed the trunk down in front of the door and knocked quickly before going back to his room.

* * *

She opened her door to find a lifeless hallway with a trunk at her door. She opened it to reveal her breeches and shirts. 

She dragged the trunk inside and closed her door. She changed out of her dress into her normal clothes. She felt so much better being in breeches again rather than a corset.

She put all her weapons back in their various hiding spots and put her necklace from the previous Captain Medea along with other pieces of jewelry on. She used her green sash to tie her hair up and put her hat on to cover it up.

She was going to go to a bar. After the day she had, she decided that she needed some time with a drink in hand.

* * *

That night Isabel was missing from dinner. No one really thought anything of it, they all assumed that she was at her waterfall and would be back for breakfast the next day. 

Isabel was not at her waterfall though. She hadn't been back since its location had been revealed to two people that were still on the island. Instead she was sitting at a table in a local bar.

The bar wasn't nearly as crowded or as noisy as the bars in Tortuga, the bars on Ibiza were more known for their card games and gambling.

Isabel wasn't playing cards tonight; she had had enough bad experiences with that before to know not to play when you're drunk.

She sat at her table, quietly drinking her rum. For the most part she was ignored, until later in the night.

* * *

"Hello there Miss Isabel. So nice of you to return. Surely the past eight years have been enough time for you to get my money for me?" 

"Hello there Mr. Teach. So they still let scum like you here?"

"It's Blackbeard now. And the only scum I see is you. Where's my money?"

"I don't have it."

"You better get it. Unless of course, you would rather give me other pleasures," he said suggestively.

"I'll get you your money. No need to worry about that Teach."

"I'll be in town for the next few days, if you change your mind," and with a smirk he was gone.

Isabel departed soon after. She went around to the various taverns to find her crewmates. They would leave before sunrise.

* * *

The next morning Isabel wasn't at the breakfast table. Everyone thought that perhaps she had stayed late at her waterfall and was sleeping. 

Eddie arrived at the house soon after breakfast and spoke with Alexander in the study.

"What is it you want to talk about Edward?"

"I would like to ask for Isabel's hand in marriage."

Alexander walked over to a cabinet and took out a bottle and two glasses.

"Would you care for a drink Edward?"

"Yes sir."

Alexander poured the drinks and sat down at his desk placing one drink in front of him and placed the other in front of the empty chair on the other side of the desk.

"Have a seat."

Edward sat down and sipped his drink.

"You may ask my daughter to marry you. However I want you to think about this before you ask her. It is highly likely that she will say no. You know as well as me how she feels about marriage."

"Yes, but I am hoping, that since I was her friend, that she will be more inclined to marry me rather than another man."

"I doubt it. Isabel has always been one to break the rules. She does not like to be governed, which is probably why she left in the first place. She cannot be tied down to land. She won't allow it."

"I understand sir."

"I don't think you do. Off you go now."

Eddie nodded and left. He couldn't help but wonder why Alexander was so against him asking to marry Isabel. He hoped it had nothing to do with that pirate.

* * *

A couple hours later Alexander, Isabella, Jack, Eddie, and James were all seated at the table for lunch. Isabel was still not there. 

"Alex, she's never been missing this long before. Except for when she left," Isabella said to her husband.

"Isabella, go check in her room. Perhaps she lost track of time and doesn't realize it is lunch time."

Alexander waited until she left to speak again.

"She left."

"What do you mean?" James inquired.

"Isabel has run away again. Eddie, you didn't speak to her yet?"

"No sir."

"Then this is very strange indeed."

"I'll go find her," Jack said.

Alexander simply raised an eyebrow.

"I'll go with you," Eddie piped in.

Jack groaned. He didn't want Eddie on his ship.

"And I'll get other naval ships to search for her too," James said.

"Sounds like a plan then. Off you go, the lot of you."

The three men got up and left the house.

* * *

She stood at the helm of her ship, remembering the day she ran away. 

She had gotten in another argument with her mother about marrying that awful man. She snuck out that night to one of the local bars. A man was there, a seemingly nice man. He bought her drinks and taught her how to play cards.

"I'll let you borrow some of my money to play miss," he had said.

She agreed to pay him back whatever he gave her.

She began to play, and he continued to buy her drinks. At first she did well, which encouraged her to continue playing. Then she began to lose. She kept playing, trying to win some of the money back.

The men she was playing against allowed her to make bets she didn't have money for, and soon she had lost more than twice the amount of money she had borrowed. He gave her more money. And more drinks.

Eventually the man, whom she had discovered was named Edward Teach, told her to stop playing.

"But I don't have the money!" She slurred at him.

"Not to worry Miss Isabel. I'm sure I can think of something else you can do for me instead," he whispered into her ear and put his hand on her thigh.

She elbowed him in the nose and ran out of the bar. The rest of the night she stumbled through town toward the beach and hopped on the first ship out of there. She found out later that the men she was playing against were helping him.

And now he was after her again. She had managed to stay away from him for the past eight years, but being a notorious pirate captain had its ways of helping other pirates to find you sooner.

She looked back toward the strait and wondered if anyone had noticed her absence yet.

* * *

Jack had finally found all his crewmates but it was now dark and they were just leaving the island behind. Unfortunately Eddie still had managed to get on his ship and was standing with him on the helm. 

Jack pulled out his compass and began to sail.

"That compass is broken," Eddie observed over Jack's shoulder.

"Just because it doesn't point north doesn't mean it's broken," Jack said before whispering "Idiot," under his breath.

"Well, then where does it point to?"

"The thing you want the most."

"Well then I should probably be the one holding it, seeing as there's probably some treasure or something that you want to find more than Isabel."

"I do have my heart set out on one particular treasure."

"So let me hold the compass."

"Nay, I shall get us to Isabel."

"But you just said that there's a treasure you want to find."

"Not all treasure is silver and gold mate. But you can hold the compass for just a moment."

Jack handed his compass over to Eddie. Much to Eddie's surprise it pointed straight back to the island.

"She's still on the island."

"No mate, she's out at sea."

"But the compass-"

"Never lies. She's out at sea."

Eddie's head was spinning.

* * *

Isabel handed over the wheel to another crewmate by the request of Maria. Isabel hadn't slept or eaten since they left and Maria was beginning to worry. 

Maria tried to balance the plate of food while she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Maria. I brought you some food."

Maria heard some papers being shuffled about before the door opened. Isabel took the tray and muttered "Thanks" before shutting herself in again.

Maria sighed and regretted not staying at her captain's side on the island.

Isabel set the tray of food down on her desk. Maps were scattered about, she hadn't found a place that she felt they could hide from Blackbeard for awhile without being found. She was pretty sure he was following her now, and now that he was a pirate he probably would stop at nothing to get his money from her.

She supposed she could just keep running. She seemed to be good at that. After all, it took eight years for him to find her in the first place.

Then she thought of something. Jack. Would he come looking for her? No, she didn't think so. He was probably sleeping with some whore already. And yet, for some reason, she thought there might be a possibility that he was looking for her. Perhaps it was just wishful thinking, though she didn't know why she would want him to look for her.

Then she remembered that kiss on the beach. No, it couldn't have meant anything. She was just trying to get back at him. But he was so gentle.

No, she couldn't think like this. She was Captain Medea after all. And being Captain Medea she wasn't to fall in love.

But it couldn't be love, not even close. Mostly likely just lust. He wasn't that bad to look at after all.

They could have a quick little affair, and move on with their lives. No, she shouldn't. Who knows what kind of diseases and such he could pass onto her from all the women he's slept with.

Besides, she was too sensitive about things like that. She loved people too much. Once a friend, always a friend was her motto. No, an affair wouldn't do.

She would just have to figure out something, but she would not and could not fall in love. Especially not with Captain Jack Sparrow.

* * *

Their kiss on the beach continually ran through his head. Never before had a woman had that effect on him from just a kiss. 

Maybe it was just because he didn't sleep with her right after. Normally that's what happened, but she was no whore so things didn't progress that fast.

That must be it, and he would sleep with her and they would both go off in separate directions and not see each other again. Or at least not for a very long time.

He doubted she would agree to something like that. Hence the reason she wasn't a whore. And he couldn't go off to Tortuga or somewhere and find himself a whore to scratch his itch, not with Eddie on board. Eddie would probably do something foolish in that case.

All he had to do was to find her and send her off to be married to Eddie. The sooner that was over, the sooner he could go back to the way things were.

Neither of them realized that fate wouldn't allow things to go back to normal.

* * *

Isabel woke up on the floor, trying to remember what happened the previous night. Of course, she spent so much time studying maps that she had simply fallen asleep. 

She got up and lay down in her bed so she could get a proper night's sleep. The wood of the floor had prevented that.

* * *

While she was sleeping Jack was looking through his telescope. He could see a ship up ahead, but it was still too far away to tell if it was her or not.

* * *

A crewmate went up to Blackbeard to inform him that they were nearing a ship. Blackbeard smiled. 

He had some difficulty located his crew but he overhead someone talking about going after Isabel so he followed them since Isabel was too far by that point to follow her until he caught up.

She had managed to escape him before, but she wouldn't this time. Not without paying the money she owed him.

Jack was completely unaware that he was being followed; he was too lost in his own thoughts.

"Jack, is that a ship behind us?" Elizabeth asked.

He turned to look.

"Aye, that's Blackbeard."

Jack began to give orders to the men, so that they would sail faster.

* * *

"Cap'n! It's the _Black Pearl_! She's behind us!" A crewmate in the crow's nest informed her when she finally emerged from her cabins. 

So he did come after her. Or perhaps, it was just a coincidence.

"Cap'n, there's another ship behind the _Pearl_!" The crewmate yelled again.

Isabel didn't have any doubts as to who the second ship belonged to. It was Blackbeard.

She began to yell orders at her crew. She had no choice but to fight Blackbeard.

* * *

Jack finally figured out that it was her. 

He began to yell orders to his crew. If she was going to fight the other ship, he would help her.

* * *

Blackbeard saw the crew on both ships getting ready to fight. He hoped that the ship directly in front of him wanted to fight Isabel.

* * *

Soon all three ships were near to each other. Blackbeard yelled over to Isabel. 

"I want my money; or at least something worth my time."

"I told you I'll get your money."

"How much money does she owe you?" Jack interjected.

"Five hundred shillings."

"I have it. I'll pay for her."

"I will only accept her money."

"What's wrong with my money?"

"Nothing, but I'd hate to see her go in debt to someone else."

"Bull shit."

"Perhaps the three of us should discuss this in my cabin."

Isabel nodded at Maria and made her way over to Blackbeard's ship, followed by Jack. The three pirate captains went into Blackbeard's quarters and sat down around his table.

Food and drink was soon brought for them.

"Miss Isabel, how rude of you not to introduce me to your new friend."

"Mr. Sparrow, this is Teach. Teach, this is Mr. Sparrow."

"Captain Sparrow," Jack corrected.

Blackbeard also corrected her, "Blackbeard."

"What's wrong with my money Blackbeard?"

"There's nothing wrong with your money and if you willingly want to give it to me, I shall accept. However, Miss Isabel will still be in my debt."

"A shilling is a shilling no matter whose it is."

"Still, I require Isabel's shillings."

"The man is offering you money and you refuse to take it because it's not mine?"

"Well, it was you who borrowed all that money from me that night."

"And I had every intention of repaying you, and I still do. I just need more time."

"You've had eight years."

"Supplies had to be bought, crewmates had to be paid. You should know what it costs to run a ship."

"Eight years is still plenty of time. If you don't have the money I shall be expecting payment in other forms."

Jack stood up and drew his sword, "You won't touch her."

"And you're going to stop me? She's just another woman Sparrow; why not just discard her like you do all your other women? Besides, a debt is a debt and it must be paid some way or another."

"It will be paid in shillings, and nothing else."

"Miss Isabel, I shall need a moment alone with Mr. Sparrow."

"I'm not leaving until you say you will allow me more time to get the money."

"Out Miss Isabel."

She didn't budge, not even when Blackbeard pulled out his pistol and cocked it.

"Put your pistol down," Jack said as the blade of his sword touch Blackbeard's beard.

"One month, Isabel. If you don't have the five hundred shillings to me by the end of that month we shall have to resort to other forms of payment, agreed?"

"Aye," Isabel shook his hand.

"I'll be waiting at Ocracoke Island."

Isabel nodded and left with Jack following her.

Once the pair had left Blackbeard's ship Jack spoke.

"I can give you the money. He'll accept if he thinks it's your money."

"No need. Blackbeard's not getting any money."

"Why isn't he getting any money?"

"He'll be dead by the end of the month."

Jack was slightly confused.

"Ever heard of Governor Alexander Spotswood Mr. Sparrow?"

"No."

"He's an old family friend. He'll be able to hire someone to kill Blackbeard by the end of the month."

"Are you sure he'll be willing to help pirates love?"

"No. He despises pirates. Which is why I must see him alone," Isabel went back over to her ship and began to yell orders for them to sail to the colonies in America.

* * *

A few days later the two ships neared a port in Virginia. A crewmate from Isabel's ship delivered a letter to Jack. 

_November 1__st__, 1718_

_Mr. Sparrow,_

_You must not follow me to the governor's house. I must go by myself. If you wish you may leave this port after you have your supplies. Since the incident on the beach I am no longer indebted to you therefore you may continue sailing just as you had before you met me. _

_Goodbye,_

_Captain Medea_

So she didn't care about him. She had only led him to safety because she had lost their bet.

"Gibbs!" he yelled.

Moments later Gibbs appeared in the doorway to Jack's cabin.

"Yes cap'n?"

"We leave once we have all our necessary supplies."

"Cap'n, what about Miss Isabel?"

"She is more than capable of taking care of herself."

"Cap'n, if I may be so bold, I believe there is another reason why you have chosen to follow her."

"And what could that reason possibly be Gibbs?"

"Well cap'n, don't you think it's possible that you might love her?" Gibbs said slowly.

Jack was taken aback. Captain Jack Sparrow, be in love with something other than the sea?

"That's impossible. My one and only love is the sea. Off with you, you old dog."

"Improbable," he heard Gibbs mumble as he left.

* * *

Isabel fidgeted with her dress in the carriage. She would be arriving at the governor's house any minute. 

Moments later she was standing in front of the governor's door, all traces of pirate gone and instead was a lady in all manners of appearance.

She knocked on the door and was greeted by a butler.

"How shall I be introducing you madam?"

"Isabel Kathryn Luna, an old friend."

The butler nodded and closed the door. A few minutes later it was opened by the governor.

"Governor Spotswood, how nice to see you again," Isabel said as she curtsied.

"Isabel, you have grown to be quite a beautiful woman."

"Thank you governor."

"Please, come in for some tea."

She followed him into the parlor. There were a couple sofas on either side of a table with tea set out.

They sat down and tea was poured. Isabel sipped her tea.

"I know you are a busy man governor, so I will make this short. You know of the pirate who calls himself Blackbeard, yes?"

Governor Spotswood nearly choked on a crumpet.

"Yes I do."

"I have some information for you in that case. He has decided to settle down on Ocracoke Island."

"But that's so close."

"Which is why I suggest you have him rid of immediately. He is a dangerous pirate and I'm concerned."

"Yes, yes. Something must be done. I shall send word to my good friend Lieutenant Robert Maynard immediately. I have a few minutes more, tell me about your husband."

"Oh, I am not married."

"That's odd. You have the glow of a newly married woman about you. Perhaps plans are being made to marry the man?"

"No, no plans. There is no man. I haven't been courted."

"A secret lover? I always took you for the type who would," he smiled.

"No, no lover."

"Then pray tell me, who could you have possibly fallen in love with that doesn't openly profess his love for a beautiful woman such as yourself?"

"Oh, but I'm not in love."

"Isabel, I am an old man. I have lived many years and through all my years I have met many people. You are in love Isabel; you probably just haven't realized it yet. Well, it was so nice to see you again. Send my love to your parents."

"I will. Goodbye governor." Isabel stood and curtsied again before leaving.

The butler opened the front door for her to reveal the carriage still waiting.

* * *

Governor Spotswood smiled as he watched her carriage leave from the window in his study. 

"Ah, to be young and naïve," he said to himself before writing the letter to the Lieutenant.

* * *

She couldn't help but think about what the governor had said as she rode back to her ship. 

Was she in love with Jack? She had thought about it before, but the idea was quickly dismissed.

She supposed that there were some feelings there. But not love. But then again, she had never been in love before, so how was she to know if it was love or not?

No, it was better the way things were now. He probably sailed away the moment he got that letter.

But, if she wasn't in love with him, then what was the harm in sailing with him? Two ships were better than one right?

But she didn't want to end up like all the other women, the ones who had believed themselves to be in love with him, and he with them.

Surely she would already be like those other women by now if she was truly in love with the man.

Yes, she would sail to Tortuga, where he surely sailed first, and propose an alliance between them. They could sail together, each on their own ship, and together become the most successful pirates in the seven seas. They would be friends and allies.

She smiled when the carriage reached her ship. She couldn't wait to get back out onto the ocean.

She boarded the ship to find the crew ready for her.

"To Tortuga," she said before heading to her cabin.

"Tortuga captain?" Maria said as she followed her.

"Aye, Tortuga."

"But don't you hate Tortuga?"

"Aye."

"Then why are we going there?"

"There's a pirate captain there that we are going to become allies with."

Maria smiled. "Only allies?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"My apologies captain. It's not my place."

Maria left and Isabel became even more confused.

Did Maria think her to be in love too?

* * *

A few days later Jack and his crew reached Tortuga. Gibbs, Will, and Elizabeth went with Jack to his favorite bar. 

They sat down at his usual table and the memory of the first time he met her flooded into his head.

"Cap'n? Are you all right?"

Jack woke from his reverie and nodded as he sat down.

"William, go get a round," Jack said as he took some money out of his pocket and handed it to Will.

Will nodded and walked over to the bar.

While he was gone a woman walked over and sat on Jack's lap.

"Well hello there beautiful," he said as he wrapped one arm around her waist.

Gibbs watched as the woman whispered into Jack's ear.

Will brought the drinks back and Jack downed his.

"Fetch me another one lad," Jack said as he put more money on the table.

The woman whispered into Jack's ear again and began to play with his goatee.

Awhile later after Jack had had several drinks and was thoroughly drunk he whispered into her ear.

Gibbs watched his captain stumble his way after the woman and shook his head.

"That poor man," he said.

"Gibbs?" Will replied.

Gibbs smiled at the young man and woman sitting across the table from him.

"Nothing to worry about young Turner. It will all be resolved soon enough, I hope," Gibbs said before leaving the bar.

Will and Elizabeth looked at each other, they were both utterly confused.

* * *

He followed the prostitute, his vision blurry from all the drinks. 

She led him to a room and shut the door after him. He flopped down on the bed in the center of it and she climbed on top of him.

She began to kiss him, but he couldn't help but think of Isabel. The whore's kiss was quick and uncaring, she just wanted to get it over with and get her money. The more she kissed him, the more he realized he only wanted to kiss one woman.

Jack shoved her off of him and through some money on the bed.

"For your trouble," he explained before leaving.

* * *

Isabel smiled when she saw Jack's ship in the harbor. 

"Be back in a week, ready to sail," Isabel said to her crew after they docked.

Maria followed Isabel toward the bar she had first met Jack. On the way there they ran into Gibbs.

"Miss Isabel! How nice to see you again. Picking up supplies?"

"No, actually I was looking for Mr. Sparrow."

"Oh, and what would you be doing that for?" Gibbs smile dropped.

"I want to talk to him."

"Oh. Well, it can wait until morning can't it?"

"Why's that? Can't I just talk to him now?"

"Well, he's a bit indisposed at the moment," Gibbs said nervously.

"Oh," Isabel replied, realizing that Jack was with a whore. "Well then I'll wait until morning."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. Isabel flashed him a fake smile. After all, she just wanted to be allies with him so why did it matter if he was with a whore?

Jack stepped out of the bar to see his first mate conversing with a couple women in breeches.

"Isabel," he whispered to no one in particular and began to run very drunkenly toward the three.

Isabel was too busy trying to convince herself that she wanted nothing more than to be allies with the man and didn't realize he was staggering toward her. Maria, on the other hand, noticed the drunk.

"Speak of the devil, there he is now."

Gibbs turned around at the same time Isabel looked up to see a fairly drunken pirate captain stumbling at a very fast pace toward them.

He could see her features more clearly as he neared them, before he tripped.

As soon as he began to fall she rushed over to him. She helped him up and dusted off the dirt that had gotten all over his clothes.

"Isabel, love," he slurred.

"Shh, you are far too drunk to attempt talking about anything right now Mr. Sparrow."

"I'm never leaving you again Izzy," he said as he cradled her face in his hands.

"Mr. Sparrow, you are drunk and I'm willing to bet fifty shillings that you won't remember any of this in the morning. So we will talk then. But right now you don't know what you're saying."

He ignored her and pulled her closer to him so their entire bodies were against each other. She began to pull away but he put one arm around her waist and his other hand behind her head.

"Never again Izzy," he said before kissing her.

His kiss was just as gentle as it had been when they were on the beach. She felt her body react to his touch.

She pulled away and looked at him with the same expressionless face she had on the beach and began to walk away.

He let her go. He would make her realize that her heart belonged to him, but for now she only thought he was acting out of drunkenness so he would wait.

"Gibbs, Maria, we have some things to do before daybreak," he slurred and began to stumble away once Isabel had gotten far enough away to where he couldn't even see her blurred outline.

* * *

The moment Isabel reached her ship she went into her cabin and locked the door. She threw off her coat and weapons and hat and various other articles from her person before throwing herself onto the bed. 

Thoughts of him crowded her mind. She attempted to push these thoughts away and sleep but once she finally was able sleep she was plagued with the same dreams of him that she had been having ever since their first swordfight.

The next morning she woke up to see a beautiful dress delicately sitting on a chair. It was an emerald color, with matching emerald jewelry set in silver lying on top of the dress.

She got up and went over to the dress. She felt the fabric, it was silk.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door. She opened the door to reveal Maria.

"Good morning cap'n. Do you require assistance putting on your new dress?"

"How did you know I have a new dress?"

"I helped your secret admirer bring it in."

"I, have a secret admirer?"

"Aye, cap'n. And he's throwing a little ball this afternoon so you need to get ready."

Isabel opened the door so Maria could step inside. Isabel began to undress as Maria set aside the jewels.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eddie was in the galley of the _Pearl_. Jack had given him various odd jobs, most of which kept him below deck. 

Currently he was cleaning every pot, pan, and plate used by the crew from the last week. It was going to take him hours to do.

Jack was in his cabin with Will. Elizabeth had gone over to Isabel's ship to get ready with some of the other women.

"I hope she likes the dress," Jack said nervously. "And the jewelry."

"Trust me, she'll love them."

"I don't know, she didn't seem too fond of dresses before."

"Jack, don't worry. You love her right?"

Jack paused. Did he love her? It obviously wasn't lust, if it was just lust the whore would have been able to satisfy his lust.

He thought about her and everything they had done together in the short time they had known each other. She continually ran through his mind. He never cared for anyone as much as he cared for her before; he wanted to be around her just as much as he wanted to sail on his beloved ship.

"Yes, I love her."

Will smiled. "Then everything will turn out fine. You'll see."

* * *

"So what can you tell me about this mysterious secret admirer?" Isabel asked Maria as Maria laced up the silk corset. 

"Not much, just that he will be one of the first to greet you when you step out of your carriage."

"Is he handsome?"

"I can't tell you that cap'n; you'll have to decide for yourself."

"Well he must be rich; obviously a poor man couldn't afford silks like these."

Maria grinned as she remembered the previous night. She was the one who found the dress and Jack's drunkenness nearly got them caught as they tried to steal it. It was voted on when they went to steal the jewelry that Jack would be the one to keep watch.

* * *

Jack, along with members of his crew and Isabel's crew, set up tables full of food and drink in a clearing they had found. 

A few members from each crew knew how to play instruments, so they would be providing the music for the night. They were currently setting up on one side of the clearing and deciding what music to play on their old instruments. It wasn't going to be the best music, but Jack hoped Isabel would accept it. He was a pirate after all, not many musicians would want to play music at his ball.

* * *

It was beginning to get dark when Maria led Isabel to the carriage. Nearly everyone else was already at the clearing or watching over the ships. 

Will had volunteered to be the footman and opened the carriage door for Isabel and Maria to enter. He sat up next to the driver and they began to head toward the clearing.

They had just started when they seemingly hit a bump. Isabel reached toward the curtains on one of the windows to see what it was.

"Sorry cap'n, but I can't let you look outside. The location of the ball is supposed to be a surprise," Maria said smiling. Isabel pouted.

* * *

The ship had gotten quiet, so Eddie decided to go up on deck. It was just starting to get dark and only a couple of men were on deck. Eddie figured everyone else had gone into town. 

The men didn't notice him as he went over to the railing. He watched as a woman in a beautiful emerald green dress walked toward a carriage. It was then he realized that the woman was Isabel.

He jumped down from the ship as quietly as he could and followed her. He watched Will open the carriage door for her and the woman with her and then he watched him close it.

Once Will was sitting up with the driver Eddie went closer to the carriage, but tried to stay out of sight. It started moving, so Eddie jumped on the back. Fortunately, no one thought anything of the jolt.

* * *

Jack was yelling last minute orders at the two crews. They were doing last minute touches, like lighting torches and cleaning up any scraps that was dropped in the process of setting up. The crewmates who were providing the music began to do some last minute practicing. It was understood that Jack wanted everything to be perfect, and the crewmembers wanted everything to be perfect too. Many of them had been gossiping as to whether or not the two pirate captains would fall in love. Several had bets. 

The carriage began to slow down. They were almost there, the only thing was she had no idea where they were.

The carriage door opened and Isabel saw a hand extend. She looked at Maria, who nodded at her.

Isabel took the hand in her right hand and her dress in her left and left the carriage.

Jack smiled as her delicate hand touched his rough one.

Once she had fully gotten out of the carriage she turned to see who her secret admirer was. She was shocked when she turned to face Jack's smiling face.

"Care for a dance love?"

Isabel was about to nod when there was a large crashing sound from behind the carriage.

* * *

Eddie cursed himself for tripping. 

"Get away from her Sparrow," he said after revealing that he was behind the carriage.

"Eddie? What are you doing here?" Isabel asked.

"I came to help find you. I love you Is, and I didn't want this pirate," Eddie sneered at Jack, "to harm you."

Isabel let go of Jack's hand and took a couple steps toward Eddie.

"Eddie, I can take care of myself."

"Surely you've heard the stories of what pirates do to ladies."

Isabel chuckled. "After eight years of being a pirate myself I hardly think I can be considered a lady anymore."

"Then my eyes do deceive me, for I see a beautiful lady standing before me," interjected Jack.

Eddie was surprised. Isabel, a pirate? It didn't seem possible. The pretty girl he had known as a child had blossomed into a beautiful woman, and beautiful women were supposed to dress in beautiful dresses and listen to their husbands.

"Isabel, I demand that you come back with me. We can marry and raise a few children and there will be no more foolish talk of you being a pirate," Eddie said and grabbed her arm roughly.

Isabel let out an "Ow!"

"Let go of her mate," Jack said, holding his now drawn sword to Eddie's neck.

Eddie sneered and let go. Jack started to put away his own sword when Eddie drew his.

She began to run. She knew it wasn't going to help, but she didn't know what else she could do.

He noticed her run and nearly got a sword run through him as he chased after her. Luckily someone was able to hold Eddie back as he chased after her.

It didn't take him long to catch up with her, she was wearing a corset and obviously he was not.

"Izzy, where are you running to?"

She took a couple deep breaths before replying.

"Anywhere, anywhere is better than what is waiting for me back there."

"Eddie?"

"Yes, but no."

She sighed and plopped down on the ground.

"I love Eddie; he's like a brother to me. But I can't marry him. I know what he's like; he'll expect me to be thoroughly satisfied with staying at home and raising children."

Jack sat down next to her.

"So you like the freedom of being captain and sailing the seven seas better than being in love?"

She paused and thought about the question he just asked her. After a few minutes she finally replied.

"Better than being in love with Eddie."

"And should a handsome pirate captain such as myself sweep you away, what would you think about marriage then?" he smirked.

"Jack, I love the dress. And the jewelry."

"Which is why I stole them for you."

"But you're really trying to hard to get me to sleep with you. Aren't you tired of not being able to be with a woman because you're too busy trying to get into my pants?"

"I thought I would be love, but this time it's different."

"How so?"

"Because this time I'm actually in love with the woman," he smiled at her.

She was speechless.

"I'm sorry; can you repeat what you just said? I don't think I heard you right," she said confusedly.

He smiled as he took her in his arms. He gave her a chaste kiss before looking into her eyes.

"I love you Isabel."

He kissed her again as he picked her up and carried her to the carriage.

Once they got back he put her in the carriage then gave the driver orders to take them back to the ships.

* * *

Early the next morning Isabel woke up to the sounds of Jack's crew boarding the ship. She got up and stole a pair of breeches and a shirt from Jack's clothes. 

It was time she would face the reality of the situation, she had decided. The night had been pure bliss but she wasn't going to wait for him to wake up and break her heart.

Once she was dressed she looked over at Jack's sleeping form. He had kicked the blankets off during the night and she could see every scar on his body.

She set her dress on the bed next to him and left.

* * *

Luckily her crew was all aboard, along with Eddie. Most of them were drunk, but they could manage to get a ship out to sea. 

"Eddie, I want to talk to you in my cabin," she told him later in the afternoon.

"Alright," he said before following her.

The pair sat down in chairs facing each other on opposite sides of a table.

"Eddie, I love you. You're like a big brother to me."

He smiled.

"But I'm not going to marry you."

"What do you mean?" he said, appalled.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself. My place is out on the sea, yours is on land. I wouldn't be happy at all."

"And what about me? What about my happiness?" he asked angrily as he stood up.

"Eddie, please calm down."

"It's because of that Sparrow fellow isn't it," he said more as a statement than a question.

Isabel didn't know how to answer.

"Fine, you stay with him and ruin your life. I'll go back home. It's not like I don't have plenty of other women to choose from."

Isabel never saw Eddie again. He stayed out of sight the rest of the voyage and presumably got off at the next port. Even when Isabel went back to Ibiza she didn't see him.

* * *

Jack awoke the next morning to find a dress in his bed instead of a woman. He quickly got dressed, discovering some of his clothes missing. 

Once he was ready he went up above decks to see only a couple crewmates sitting around. He didn't think anything of it; they were probably all getting drunk again.

But then he noticed Isabel's ship. Or rather, a lack of Isabel's ship. Where it had been anchored there was nothing at all. It was as if her ship was never there.

Jack quickly made his way to where he hoped to find Gibbs.

* * *

Isabel frowned as she looked out at the sea. All she could think of was Jack. 

Oh well, it was better this way she kept telling herself. He didn't get the opportunity to break her heart.

She was beginning to think that he had already moved on when they reached the next port and there still had been no sign of Jack.

Jack burst into the bar and Gibbs was there.

"Gibbs, where is she?"

"I don't know cap'n. Woke up this morning and saw her ship gone. Most of our crew was already off getting drunk as well."

"Well find them. We're leaving as soon as everyone is back on board."

It ended up taking until the next evening to find everyone and get them back to the ship. Most of them were drunk and could barely sail but they somehow managed to make it out of the port. Jack just hoped that they didn't take too long.

Isabel and her crew were a couple days out at sea from the port where Eddie now resided when another ship was spotted. Isabel smiled; they would get to do some honest pirating.

* * *

Jack smiled as they neared the ship. It was Isabel's ship.

* * *

As the ship began to get closer Isabel realized that it was Jack's ship. She wondered if he had come after her or if it was simply coincidence. 

"Drop anchor!" both captains yelled at their crews.

Once the ships came to a stop right next to each other Jack swung over to Isabel's ship.

"What are you doing here Mr. Sparrow?"

"You left your dress on my ship love."

"Well there's no need to return it so off you go now," she said before walking away.

She was furious. He only came back because of the dress.

She didn't make it very far when he grabbed her and pulled her close to him.

"Didn't I tell you already love? I'm never leaving you again."

He smiled at her before kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Both crews cheered as the pair kissed. Money was passed between crewmates.

He pulled away.

"I think deserves a celebration," he said suggestively before picking her up and carrying her down to her cabin.

The next morning she woke up to see his smiling face staring at her. He pulled her closer to him.

"I love you Izzy."

She smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

Several months later Isabel woke up to see that Jack had already gone up on deck. She slowly got up and began to get dressed. There was a knock at the door. 

"Who is it?"

"It's Maria."

"Come in."

Maria came in and quickly closed the door behind her.

"Cap'n, it's time."

"Good. I was beginning to wonder if I could hide my growing belly from Jack much longer," Isabel said smiling and staring at her reflection in the mirror.

Isabel finished getting dressed and followed Maria out to a longboat. She smiled as she watched her crew and Jack's crew fight the ship stuck in the middle of the two pirate ships.

* * *

Maria didn't approve of Isabel's plan but she knew Isabel was going to go through with it anyway, with help or not. She helped the pregnant woman hide food and supplies onto a longboat and waited until the perfect opportunity. 

Maria rowed for what seemed like ages while her captain slept. Isabel had offered to row but Maria politely declined. After all, they were only a few days journey away from Ibiza.

* * *

Jack smirked as he killed yet another man. The crew was cheering, the enemy was almost defeated. 

He looked around. Unfortunately some of his and Isabel's crewmates had been lost.

Cheers erupted a couple hours later when the last man from the enemy ship had died. Jack and several others went onto the ship to collect valuables and supplies while others cleaned off the decks of dead bodies. Those that were enemies were simply thrown overboard while those who served on the pirate ships were left; they were be put in a longboat and gently placed down in the ocean.

Jack watched as supplies were carried from one ship to the next.

"Gibbs! There you are. Have you seen Isabel?"

"No cap'n. I'll go find her for ye."

* * *

After several days Isabel and Maria finally reached Ibiza. Maria helped Isabel out of the longboat and they walked to Isabel's house. Isabel knocked on the door. 

The door opened to reveal Alexander.

"Papa!" She hugged him tightly.

"Isabel, my darling daughter. What's this?" he asked gently poking the bump in her stomach.

"Oh, well, I'm expecting."

"And where is the father?"

"Well, see-"

"She ran away from him sir," Maria interjected.

"It wasn't that Sparrow character was it?" a voice from behind Alexander asked.

"Isabella, what are you doing up? You know what the doctor said," Alexander said as he took her arm and led her over to a couch. Isabel and Maria followed them.

"Now, tell me precisely what is going on Isabel."

"Well, the child is Jack Sparrow's child."

"And why did you run away from him?"

"I don't want him to know he's going to have a child. I don't want him to worry about it."

"But that's the father's duty to his children. To worry about it. And not let just the mother take care of it."

"I think we've talked about this enough. We don't want you going into a spell again Isabella," Alexander interrupted.

Isabella nodded and headed upstairs. Maria helped her.

* * *

"Papa, what's wrong with mother?" 

"The doctor doesn't really know what it is, but whatever it is it's killing her. The doctor thinks she won't last much longer."

* * *

"Cap'n," Gibbs began, "Isabel's, well, I-" 

"Spit it out mate," Jack said angrily, fearing the worst.

"She's nowhere to be found."

Jack nodded, tears coming to his eyes.

"I should have kept a better eye on her Gibbs. Now she's gone and so is my child."

"She was with child cap'n?"

"Aye, she tried to hide it from me, but I knew."

"What are we going to do now cap'n?"

"We have to go tell her parents. Set a course for Ibiza."

Gibbs nodded and began to bark orders at the crew.

* * *

The next morning Isabel awoke to the sound of knocking on her bedroom door. She opened it to reveal her father. 

"Come quick," he said before rushing down the hall.

"Papa, what's going on? Is it mother?"

He turned to face his daughter. "She's dying."

* * *

Jack sat in her cabin drinking a bottle of rum. 

"The good always die young," he said to himself. He cried for his lost lover and child and remembered all the good times he had had with Isabel.

* * *

"Isabel," Isabella said quietly. 

"Yes mother."

"Never was there a mother more blessed than I, for no one ever had a daughter as special as you. I love you."

"I love you too mama," she said, tears flowing down her face.

Isabel and Alexander sat by Isabella's side, holding her hands.

* * *

"Cap'n, we're nearly there," Gibbs told Jack. 

Jack simply nodded.

* * *

"Isabel, I need some time alone. Why don't you go visit Josephine, and take Maria with you." 

Isabel nodded and went to wake up Maria in the guest room.

"Come along Maria," Isabel said before walking downstairs.

Isabel gasped when she looked out of the front door and saw Jack's ship approaching. She grabbed Maria's hand and began to run toward Jo's house.

* * *

"Cap'n, we're here." 

"Tell the crew to stay on the ship."

Gibbs told the crew and then followed his captain toward the house.

Jack paused for a moment before knocking on the door. After several minutes Alexander opened it.

"Mr. Sparrow."

"Mr. Luna. I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"Come in."

Jack and Gibbs followed Alexander into the house and the three men sat down.

"I don't know if I can handle any bad news right now son, my wife just passed a few hours ago," Alexander said as he stared out a window.

"I'm so sorry."

Alexander nodded. "However, I suppose I must hear the bad news, I'm sure you have somewhere you need to sail to."

"Well sir, your daughter and I sailed together. Several days ago we came upon another ship and began to attack it. She was killed in the attack."

Alexander nodded. So that was how his daughter managed to run away from her lover. He pitied the poor man.

"Gibbs was it? The kitchen is right over there, if you wouldn't mind getting some glasses and a bottle of brandy. I could use a nice drink right now, and I'm sure Mr. Sparrow could use one as well."

Gibbs nodded and went into the kitchen.

"I offer you my condolences Jack; it would seem we both lost the women we loved."

Jack nodded, choosing not to tell him that his daughter was with child. That could only cause more pain.

* * *

"Why are you pacing so much Is? A woman in such a fragile state should be resting," Jo said as she watched her friend pace around the room. 

She knew that Isabel was upset over the death of her mother, but something else seemed to be occupying her mind at the moment.

"My mother is dead," were the first words that came out of Isabel's mouth the moment Jo opened the door. Jo let her and Maria in and Isabel began to pace. She had been there for a couple hours now.

"Jo, can we stay here the night?"

"Of course, anything you need."

* * *

Jack and Gibbs began to walk back to the ship. They drank brandy with Alexander and all three men shared fond memories of Isabel. It was beginning to get dark when Jack decided that he needed to leave. 

"Come visit soon son," Alexander said to him. Something told Jack that Alexander knew something that he didn't but he ignored it and said, "Of course sir."

"Call me father," Alexander said and closed the door, smiling.

Jack remained silent the entire walk back to his ship.

"Gibbs, get us out of here," Jack said once they got back.

Gibbs nodded and began giving orders to the crew.

* * *

A few months later Isabel, Maria and Alexander were sitting in the dining room at lunch. Isabel's belly had gotten quite a bit bigger and the doctor predicted that the baby would be coming any day now. 

The three were talking when suddenly Isabel said, "Oh dear."

"Go get the doctor Maria," Alexander said before helping his daughter up to her room.

A little while later Maria finally arrived with the doctor.

"Isabel, you need to breathe slowly alright? Now when I say to, you need to push."

"Alright doctor," Isabel said quietly. Several hours later the baby was born.

"It's a girl! Isabel, would you like to hold your baby?" the doctor asked.

There was no reply. The doctor handed the baby to Maria and rushed over to Isabel's side. He checked to see if she was breathing.

She wasn't.

Maria walked over to her captain. She handed the baby back over to the doctor before carefully removing the blue and silver necklace from Isabel's neck.

"No need to worry captain, I will take care of your ship," Maria said after putting the necklace on.

Maria left, tears streaming down her face. She boarded the next ship out of there and began to look for _Passion's Revenge_ so she could take her rightful place as captain.

The next morning Isabel was buried next to her mother. Alexander watched as her coffin was lowered into the ground while he held his granddaughter, Kathryn.

* * *

And there you have it. Just as a side note, Blackbeard did die by the end of November in 1718. And it was Robert Maynard who killed him. 


End file.
